Disclosure
by ShyGuyTsukasa
Summary: Katie thought she was living the good life, but when her past comes back to haunt her, she'll learn more about herself than she ever knew. (re-write of "Discoveries")
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hey guys! I love Sky High and I'm excited to finally be able to share my story with you! Hope you enjoy it and don't worry, I'm still working on the bleach one!**

 **I have decided to re-write this story and go with my original idea. With the one I had posted first, I made a lot of changes and wasn't liking how the story played out and had a lot of writers block. Hope you enjoy this version. It will start out similar but there will be changes throughout. Sorry for the confusion. This is my story and I can choose to re-write it if I like after all.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Tsukasa**

Standing in front of her new school, Caitlin Grey stared at her schedule. She wondered what this school had to offer. She was looking forward to starting. She had attended another high school for her freshman year, however, it was a regular high school and she had to be really careful around her classmates. She had superpowers and this school would help her control them better. Because her previous school was a regular high school, none of her credits were able to transfer and she had to start her freshman year. It was all written in her letter. It was going to be better for her to be attending a school where she could use her powers freely. She walked inside the school and met Principal Powers.

"Welcome to Sky High, Caitlin." Principal Powers greeted with a smile. "I'm Principal Powers." She was a tall woman wearing a white suit. She had slender brown hair.

"Thank you." Caitlin smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"I know you went to a previous high school, but the credits won't be transferred here, since we don't have the same classes. And you are starting school at the age that a sophomore would be, however, you will be starting as a freshman." Principal Powers told her. "I am sure you already know the reason?"

"Yes." Caitlin nodded and then smiled. "It was all written in the letter."

"Now, because you went to a super powered high school, were there any cases where you used your powers in front of the other students?" Principal Powers asked.

Caitlin shook her head. "I was sure to be very careful around the other students. I can control my power." She replied, smiling.

"Excellent." Principal Powers smiled. "Let me give you a tour and then I will bring you to the gym where they are doing the power placement."

"Power placement, yes. My parents told me about that." Caitlin nodded. "Where you show your powers and you get placed as a hero or a sidekick." Her parents had told her the procedure about what happens on your first day.

"Exactly." Principal Powers nodded. "Now, follow me, Caitlin. Let's get on with that tour!"

"Actually Principal Powers, I would prefer if you call me Katie." She told her. "Caitlin is what my parents call me when they have to talk about something serious or if I get in trouble."

Principal Powers raised a brow. "Are you someone I need to keep my eye on?" She teased.

Katie shook her head, frantically. "No no! I swear."

Principal Powers nodded. "Alright Katie."

And they started the tour.

Xxx

When the tour was over, Principal Powers lead her to the gym and walked off.

Katie walked into the gym. One kid walked off the stadium after he was placed and everyone stared at her as she walked in.

The gym teacher looked over at her. "I am Coach Boomer and we were waiting for you. Stand on the stage and introduce yourself!"

Boomer? Her parents definitely told her about him. Katie walked up and stood on stage. Other students stared at her and Katie was feeling nervous. "H-Hi my name is Caitlin, but I like being called Katie." She smiled nervously at everyone.

"Hi Katie." All the students greeted, nonchalantly.

"Show us your power."

A red haired girl from the audience gave her a thumbs up and a reassuring smile.

Katie smiled back at her and took a deep breath.

And disappeared.

"Invisibility?"

"Yes, sir."

"That's it?"

Well, he didn't sound impressed. "Yes." Katie replied.

"…CAR!"

A car fell on the spot Katie was on.

Still invisible, she stepped forward and turned visible, unharmed.

"Impressive but not really useful in a fight is it?" He said. "Sidekick."

Xxx

Katie walked around the cafeteria, trying to find somewhere to sit. She found an empty table and she began eating. She didn't really want to sit alone, but it was her first day after all and she was sure that she would make friends soon. She was about to take a bite of her meal when a figure appeared in front of her and she looked up.

"This is _my_ table." A boy with dark brown hair with one red streak said to her in a low voice.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry…"

"And _no one_ sits at my table."

"R-Right, I'm sorry." Katie got up and grabbed her tray. She looked around the cafeteria for somewhere else to sit.

"That's the girl who is able to turn invisible." Layla told Will, Ethan, Zach and Magenta whom she was sitting at a table with.

"Invite her over to sit with us." Ethan suggested.

"Are you guys okay with that?"

"Of course, no one should sit alone." Magenta smiled at Layla. She remembered when Layla sat with Magenta that day and became fast friends.

"Magenta's right." Zach chimed in. "She could be a new friend. She seems nice."

Layla nodded and acted fast. "Katie! Over here!"

Katie looked up and recognized the red haired girl. She was the one who had given her the encouragement. She smiled and went over to sit at their table. "Thanks!"

"I'm Layla. That's Will, Magenta, Zach and Ethan." Layla pointed to each of her friends as she introduced them.

Zach had white blonde hair and was wearing a lot of white. He was wearing a white and yellow t-shirt, white shorts and a white visor.

Magenta had black hair with purple streaks in it. It was styled in two high buns with two strands of her purple streaks framing her face. She wore a purple top and a black skirt.

Will had brown hair and his bangs were swept to the side. He wore jeans and a blue top with a red stripe on the sleeve.

Ethan had black rimmed glasses and black hair. He was wearing a yellow top, orange sweater and blue jeans.

Layla had red hair tied in two low ponytails. She wore a green blouse and brown pants.

Katie was wearing a pink cardigan sweater over a white tank top and blue capris. Her long strawberry blonde hair was tied in a low ponytail with two strands of hair framing her face.

It was like each of them had their signature colors. Katie noticed.

"Nice to meet you." Katie smiled. "What are your powers?"

"I turn into a guinea pig."

"I melt."

"I glow."

"I manipulate plant life."

"I don't have my powers yet."

"You don't?"

"No, the nurse told me that maybe I won't even get them because both my parents are superheroes." Will explained. "It really sucks, I thought I'd have them by now."

"That's weird." Katie blinked. "Both my parents have superpowers and I have them too. Maybe it will take time for you to get them." She smiled at him.

Will smiled at her. "Let's hope."

"I mean, it took time for me." Katie told him.

"I hope it doesn't take too long for me to get them." Will sighed.

"I'm sure it won't." Katie assured him. "But you guys have cool powers." She added.

"We're just sidekicks though." Ethan muttered.

"And so am I."

"Invisibility is pretty cool." Zach chimed in. "You could do whatever you want and literally not get caught. Not be _seen_. Like how _cool_. You should totally be a hero."

"Coach Boomer doesn't think so." Katie sighed. "But it's alright. Being a sidekick or hero, it doesn't matter to me." When she saw the looks on their faces, she blushed. "I mean…I just don't think it's fair that we have to be separated into two groups where one has power over the other."

" _Exactly_!" Layla exclaimed. "Oh, I know we are going to be great friends." She put an arm around Katie.

Katie smiled back. "I'm happy to have made friends on the first day. I don't care if you guys are sidekicks. Your powers are really cool, regardless."

Magenta raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Katie placed a hand to her chin. They looked sad about being sidekicks and she wanted them to feel happy about their powers and all the positive things about it. She did not want to make them feel less of what they should be. "There is a power outage, it's dark and everyone is freaking out. No one has a flashlight on them, the emergency lights don't work…"

"Why wouldn't they work?" Magenta chimed in.

"Shut up." Zach ignored Magenta's glare. He liked how Katie was hyping this up.

"…Zach lights up and leads everyone to safety. He is a hero."

Zach grinned. "That's what I'm talking about!" He high fived her.

Katie grinned back.

"What about me?!" Ethan asked. He wanted to know!

"Let's see…someone is running towards you…" Katie started. "Or walking." She added.

"…Speed?"

"I don't know who that is."

"He is a senior who has super speed." Ethan explained.

Katie shrugged. Didn't ring any bells. "…and then you melt which causes him to slip and fall."

Ethan grinned. "Sweet."

Katie turned to Layla. "Manipulating plants is really cool. We have the earth around us, right? And you could make it do anything for you."

Layla nodded, smiling. "That is true."

Will nodded. "She revived three plants at my house."

Katie grinned. "Wow!"

"I only use my powers when the situation calls for it though." Layla told Katie.

"And me?" Magenta asked, crossing her arms.

"Umm…well…guinea pigs are cute." Katie smiled at Magenta.

Magenta shrugged and smiled back. She was the first person to say that with a smile.

Zach nodded. "I agree."

Layla giggled.

Katie looked over at Layla, wide eyed.

Layla nodded.

Katie opened her mouth in awe and looked over at Zach.

Zach looked at Layla and then Katie. "What?" Did they just have a conversation without talking? Was this a girl thing?

Layla shook her head. "Nothing."

Zach looked at Will. Maybe he knew.

Will shrugged.

Zach sighed.

No he did not.

Xxx

Katie unlocked her door and walked in. She had recently moved after attending a year at the normal school. Her parents were nowhere to be seen. She locked the door, placed her backpack on the sofa and walked into the kitchen. "Mom?! Dad?!" She called out.

"James! The barbeque won't start!"

"Just light it up, Sophie! _Literally_!"

Katie looked over at the door leading to the backyard and saw her mother trying to get the barbeque to start and her father cleaning the pool. She smiled and made her way over to the backyard.

"And what if the neighbors see?" Sophie asked. Not all of them had superpowers. She tucked her shoulder length strawberry blonde hair behind her ear.

"The fence is blocking it!" James assured her.

"Mom? Dad?" Katie walked closer to them. Did they hear her?

"Katie!" Her father teleported from where he was and appeared in front of her. He gave her a big hug. "How was your first day?"

"Good!" Katie smiled.

"And how did it go even though you were late?" Sophie asked.

Katie shrugged. "It was alright. All eyes were on me when I walked into the gym and I was the last one to show my powers…but I did get a private tour with the Principal, so that was nice."

Her father smiled. "Great to hear!" He ruffled her hair. "You are going to love Sky High. It is a great school. That is where your mother and I met." He ran a hand through his tousled brown hair.

Her mother blew a kiss towards them and grunted at the barbeque. "No one is looking right, James?" Sophie asked. She wanted to be sure. Not every family in the neighborhood had super powers.

"No, Sophie. Light it up."

A flame appeared in Sophie's hands. She placed her hand in the BBQ and touched the coals. When they were on fire, she took her hand out and the fire on her hand disappeared.

"Hot damn." James reacted. "I guess the barbeque is _aflame_."

" _Dad_." Him and his dad puns.

Her father laughed. He always loved to make puns.

Sophie started cooking meat and veggies on the BBQ. She closed the lid and sat down at the outdoor table. "Tell me about your first day, sweetie. Did you make any friends?"

"Yes! Layla, Magenta, Zach, Ethan and Will."

"Zach, Ethan and Will?" James looked over at his daughter. "Boys?"

"Yes, Dad. Boys." Katie replied.

"Wait…Will? Will Stronghold?" Sophie looked over at her.

"Yeah…why?"

"Katie, he's the son of Commander and Jetstream."

"I heard yeah!" Katie nodded. "That was probably why he was upset that he didn't get his powers yet."

"Commander and Jetstream are really called Steve Stronghold and Josie DeMarco." James informed her.

"You know them?!" Katie blinked.

"Yes, we went to Sky High with them when we were younger." Sophie told her.

Katie nodded. "Did you graduate together?" She wondered.

"No, though I'm glad I didn't." James mumbled low enough for Katie not to hear.

Katie just nodded. "Ah okay."

"You don't remember Will?" James asked, looking at her.

Katie shook her head. "No…not really. He looked familiar but…I mean, am I supposed to?"

"Well, I don't blame you. You both were very young." James explained.

"O-Oh." Katie nodded. Still didn't ring any bells. She was pretty young after all.

"Anyways, honey. Dinner will be ready soon. Why don't you set the table?" Sophie asked. "It would be nice to eat outside!"

Katie smiled and went to get the plates and cutlery from inside the house. It was a while since they had a meal together and she was going to enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Katie got to school on time. She met up with the others and were sitting in class together. But when Katie realized she forgot her textbook in her locker, she stood up. "I'll be right back." She headed towards her locker and did the combination but when she opened the door, it immediately closed again. She saw a hand on her locker and when she looked to see where it came from, she saw a tall boy with his arm stretched out.

"So you're the new freshman? I didn't see you yesterday." He told her.

"I arrived late." Katie explained. Who were these guys?

"Wow, freshman. Late on your first day?" He shook his head. "That's not good is it?"

Just then, Katie could see a flash of a boy running to them. Super speed.

The taller boy known as Lash, smirked. "Hey Speed, we missed this new freshman yesterday."

"I think we should introduce ourselves, Lash." The shorter and plumper one known as Speed told him.

Katie didn't give them time to. "So _you're_ Speed?" She seemed finally relieved to know who Ethan was talking about.

Speed smirked. "Yes I am. I see that I'm popular."

"Totally!" Katie grinned. "Super speed is cool." She opened her locker and grabbed her textbook. "Just watch for the slippery floors. I don't want you to hurt that big ego of yours." _Why did I say that_? She immediately regretted what she said.

Another senior passing by heard Katie's comment. "BURNT BY A FRESHMAN!" He held out his hand to high five Katie, which she didn't.

Katie noticed the look on their faces. _Why did I say that?_ She thought again.

"You're going to regret saying that!" Speed told her, walking closer to her. He eyed Lash.

Lash nodded and shoved her into her locker. "That's my best friend you're talking to, freshman. Better watch what you say!"

Still in the locker, Katie rubbed her shoulder. How strong was that guy? It was really hurting her. She'd have to see the nurse. She turned invisible and phased through her locker. "It's Katie, actually."

"How the-?"

Katie still rubbed her shoulder. "Invisibility." She noticed her textbook wasn't in her hands so she turned her arm invisible and grabbed it from her locker. "I have to get back to class." She walked off.

"God, I _hate_ freshmen." Lash growled, watching her leave.

"Payback?" Speed smirked.

"Payback."

Xxx

After her morning classes, Katie walked into the cafeteria finding Layla, Will, Magenta, Zach and Ethan sitting at a table chatting.

"Katie!" Layla called over, when she saw her. "Over here!"

Katie smiled and walked over.

"Do it." Speed smirked at Lash.

"Watch this." Lash had extended his arm and grabbed Katie's ankle so she tripped and her tray of food landed on Warren's table.

Warren looked up and turned to her, standing up.

"S-Sorry…" Katie said, standing up. This is the second time she runs into this guy. "I'm sorry." She apologized again. How did she trip? It was that guy who can stretch out his body wasn't it?

"You will be." Warren said, grabbing her by her shirt.

"Let's see how she defends herself with this, huh?" Lash nudged Speed.

Katie just blinked. What was happening? She turned invisible and without Warren's strength holding her up, she fell to the floor. She just wanted to get out of there.

Warren noticed he wasn't holding her anymore and he just stared at her.

"Hey hey…" Will said, going up to him. "Let's not start a fight." He told Warren. Why did he jump in to save her anyways? Then he remembered what his parents told him. _Look out for Katie._

"Stay out of this." Warren said in a low voice.

"It was an accident, I don't think you should start a fight with her." Will told Warren.

"You think you can have everything you want just because your name is Stronghold." Warren spat.

"Look I'm sorry my dad put yours in jail, I-"

Warren grabbed Will. "No one talks about my father."

"Hey hey…please don't…" Katie stood, pleading. She did not want Will to fight this guy without powers!

Warren shoved Katie to the floor. "Stay out of this.'' His arms shot up in flames.

"It's _so_ on!" Lash expected for Katie to be fighting Warren, but Will versus Warren was much better.

Katie stood, and backed up to where Layla and the others were standing.

And then they fought, Will got his super strength and they got detention.

Xxx

Katie got home from school and opened the door to her house. When she walked in, she locked the door and looked around the house for her parents.

Her father teleported suddenly in the living room. "Hi sweetheart." He kissed her forehead, grabbed his wallet and disappeared upstairs.

Katie went over to the bottom of the stairs. "Mom, Dad, where are you two going?!" She called.

"Business meeting. We're going for dinner." Sophie replied, walking downstairs. Her heels clacked as she took her steps.

James teleported downstairs and fixed his tie. "I'm ready too."

Sophie kissed her daughter on the head. "How was your day at school?"

"It was good!" Katie replied _. I was shoved into a locker… Almost beat up by Warren Peace…_ "Will got super strength! It was pretty cool." She smiled.

James laughed. "Yes, Josie told us after it happened."

"Everything Will told her, she told us." Sophie stated. "The fight in the cafeteria?"

"That was between Will and Warren Peace." Katie held up her hands in defense. "I wasn't a part of it at all." She sighed. "I mean, I started it so I guess I was a part of it…but someone tripped me." She explained.

"Warren Peace?"

"Yeah."

"And he controls fire?"

"Yes." _Does Dad know him? And how?_

"Katie, you need to-"

 _HONK!_

"Oh shit, that's the limo."

Katie blinked. _Limo?_

"Have a nice night, sweetheart. We won't be home too late. Dinner is in the fridge." Sophie kissed her cheek, grabbed her house keys and cell phone and headed out the door.

James ruffled her hair. "Don't stay up too late." He followed after Sophie.

Xxx

James and Sophie came home near midnight. They were sure to be quiet to not wake Katie up. They expected her to be asleep already but they had found her on the sofa instead.

Katie lay down on the sofa, the blanket covering her halfway. Sophie noticed she changed into her pyjamas. Her homework was laid out on the coffee table, already completed. An empty bowl of popcorn was on the carpet and in it, an empty glass. The TV was still on and a movie was playing. Her school bag was on the floor, empty.

James locked the door and sighed. "Did she wait up for us again?"

"It looks like." Sophie gathered Katie's school supplies and put it in her school bag, so she didn't forget them.

"I don't know why she still does that." James told her. "Tonight isn't the first night that we come home late."

Sophie shut off the TV. "I don't know, James. Could you bring her to bed?" She grabbed the popcorn bowl and glass and headed to the sink to empty it and place it in the sink.

James scooped up his daughter. Katie still slept soundly. "Of course."

"Are we going to tell her about Barron Battle?" Sophie asked, returning from the kitchen.

"We have to." James nodded. He teleported to Katie's room, placed her in her bed and covered her. He kissed her forehead and teleported back to his wife.

"When?"

"When the time comes."

Sophie nodded.

"She must know the truth."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Katie went through her day normally. She had her classes, Lash and Speed shoved her into a locker, ate lunch with her friends. Then it was time for P.E where they were doing save the citizen.

Katie sat in the bleachers with Layla and Will. Coach Boomer had explained what happened during this exercise and that Speed and Lash were the opponents. _Undefeated_ opponents.

Katie wondered how strong they actually were. She guessed she was going to find out.

"Alright, Speed and Lash. Choose who you are going against!" Coach Boomer yelled.

"Alright…we'll take little Stronghold." Speed smirked, pointing at Will.

Katie noticed Lash eyeing her. _Oh no…_

"And…" Lash scanned the bleachers and pointed to Katie. "Her."

 _Shit_. Katie blinked and pointed to herself. "Me?" Why her? Was this because of what happened yesterday?

Coach Boomer rolled his eyes. "GO!"

Katie blinked and walked over, putting on the equipment.

"Alright, Stronghold, Grey. You have three minutes to save the citizen. Ready? Set? BATTLE!"

The clock started to countdown from three minutes and the citizen started falling, crying 'save me'.

Lash extended his arm and Speed used that to fling himself, going around the arena like a ball in a pinball machine. With his super speed, he hit both Will and Katie, sending them flying and hitting the floor.

Katie groaned. This was going to hurt.

After both freshmen got up, Lash extended his arms and put them around Katie. "Got you, sweetheart." He smirked.

Katie turned invisible and his arms dropped.

Lash blinked. "Huh? Where did you go?"

Speed would keep knocking Will to the ground as he ran.

"Where are you?" Lash growled then his eyes widened. "AH-HA!"

Katie had turned visible and then Lash went to grab her ankle and trip her.

Will started to get tired of constantly being knocked down so he punched the floor which caused the ground to go up and send them flying.

Katie balanced herself and made sure not to fall as Will punched the ground.

Speed landed on his feet but not Lash.

Will then went over to Lash and tied him to a pole.

"You'll pay for this!" Lash growled. "Both of you!"

While Will dealt with Lash, Speed was running towards Katie to knock her over but he would always miss her. Katie would turn invisible at the last second and he just passed through her.

"Will! Save the citizen!" Katie shouted. She turned invisible as Speed ran through her. It gave her chills.

Will nodded and went over to save the citizen. How was he going to do this? He could just fly over and take her but he didn't have his mother's power of flight. He could throw Katie, but she was busy.

Speed growled and tried a couple more times. This wasn't working. Then he had an idea. He found where Katie was and ran circles around her.

Katie was visible again and she fell to her knees, gasping for air. She was starting to lose oxygen. _Oh my god._

"Katie!" Will shouted. "What are you doing, Speed?! Stop it! You're going to kill her!"

"Speed wouldn't actually do that! It's just enough to scare her." Lash told Will, rolling his eyes.

Will turned to her and hesitated to help, and then he made his decision and went to help her. _Katie is more important than the citizen._

Katie's pupil suddenly turned a glowing purple and a force field appeared around her body. It was only there for less than a second but it was powerful enough to send Speed flying to the window, hitting it pretty hard and falling to the floor not moving.

The whole crowd was shocked, especially Boomer.

Will looked at her. _A force field?_ This is the first time he sees it.

Lash stared at Speed. He wasn't moving.

"Yes, Katie!" Will pat her on the back. "Great job!"

The crowd cheered.

Lash was furious. Why were they cheering?! Speed could be hurt. He still wasn't moving.

"You did it! Come on, we have to save the citizen." Will then noticed her expression.

Katie stared at Speed, in shock. Did she really just do that? She had powers of invisibility and to use force fields? She noticed that Speed wasn't moving. _Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god_.

"Untie me, Stronghold!" Lash shouted. " _Now_!" If those two _freshmen_ weren't going to help his best friend, than he had to!

Katie kept her eyes on Speed as she struggled to get up, almost tripping and ran over to Speed.

Lash's eyes widened in surprise. Did she actually care about Speed?

The timer went off and the crowd was disappointed that Katie and Will didn't save the citizen.

 _What is wrong with these people?_ Lash was still furious.

"Katie!"

"I could give a shit about the citizen right now, Will!" Katie was too focused on Speed to hear that the timer went off. "Call the nurse, he's not moving!" She shook him. "Speed?"

"Why do you care Katie? He tried to kill you!" Will countered.

Coach Boomer had told the students in the bleachers to head outside of the gym while the nurse came. He didn't want a crowd.

The gym was empty except for Will, Katie, Lash and an unconscious Speed.

When nothing was working to wake him up, Katie looked over at Will with tears in her eyes. " _I_ care!"

Lash was surprised. After they bullied her, she really cared? He did not expect her to run over to Speed and see if he's okay.

"I didn't know I had those powers! What if I hurt him really bad? I can't control them." Katie told Will. "Invisibility, yes. But not force fields!" She panicked, wiping away at her tears. "Will, if you're not going to help, then untie Lash."

"…I'll help." Will finally said. He didn't want to help someone who has bullied him, but he couldn't ignore Katie's plea. He then went to untie Lash.

Lash glared at Will and went over to his best friend. "Speed?" He tried shaking him too.

Katie turned to Lash. "I'm sorry." She put a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

Lash didn't push her hand away or shrug it off, despite himself. "I'm sure he'll be okay."

Xxx

"He's going to be fine." Nurse Spex confirmed.

Katie sighed of relief. She was so happy to hear the confirmation coming out of the nurse's mouth.

Lash sighed of relief too. _Thank god._

Once finding out Speed was going to be okay, Will walked off. He didn't want to leave Katie by herself with the bullies but he didn't want to be near them either.

"You could go if you want." Lash told her. "I'll stay with Speed."

"I want to stay too…" Katie told him. "I just want to say that I'm sorry, and then I'll leave." She told him. Speed probably didn't want her here.

Lash expected she wanted to stay. "Alright." He went to open the door but he felt her hand on his arm.

"But first…"

Lash turned to her. "What?" Her touch sent chills through him.

"I'm sorry." Katie truly was. "I really am."

Lash believed that. "You're not like the others." He said in a tone Katie wasn't used to.

"How so?" Katie felt herself actually enjoy talking to him normally.

"Well for one, you care about if Speed is okay." Lash pointed out. "No one else did. Not even Stronghold."

"He did care…at the end." Katie defended. "After I practically screamed at him." She sighed.

A look of disgust passed through Lash's face. "Are you defending him?" Why did everyone want Stronghold to sound like the most perfect guy?

The tone was back. Katie took two steps back and hadn't realized. "No no…I'm not. If I did, I'm sorry to have made you think that way." She sighed. "I'm mad that Will didn't help him right away."

Lash scoffed. "I am too. I hate him."

"And-and everyone else!" Katie's voice rose. "They _cheered_ when I sent Speed flying. They _booed_ when Will and I didn't save the citizen. I mean like… _what?!_ "

Katie said what Lash was thinking, what he was furious about. "We're bullies." He told her. The explanation he could think of. "No one cares if we get hurt."

"That shouldn't make a difference." Katie told him. "You guys bullied me and I cared."

"You're different." Lash put out there.

Katie shook her head. "I'm just a human being and I hurt him. I just…I mean, I sent him flying with a power I didn't know I had and he fell unconscious." She stared into Lash's eyes. "I had to know if he was okay."

Lash stared back into her piercing green eyes. He then felt himself studying her face. She had delicate features and her strawberry blonde hair framed her face. She was actually really pretty. He felt his cheeks redden and he turned away. _Did I really just think that?_

Katie blinked. Did she just see him all flustered? Was it something she said? "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm sorry." He finally said. His tone was sincere.

"What for?"

"Your shoulder."

"It's alright."

He gave her a look. "How is that okay? Is it broken?"

"No."

A groan was heard coming from Speed's room.

"Oww, my fucking everything…"

Katie's eyes widened and sprinted in the room. "Speed!"

Lash stood outside the room, calming himself down. What was it about this girl that made his heart beat? Why was he feeling this way?

"What are you doing here?!" Speed demanded. "Where's Lash?"

Speed's voice snapped Lash out of his thoughts.

"He's just outside…" Came Katie's voice. "I'll only be here for a minute."

Lash went to stand at the door. He was so relieved to see his best friend was okay. He decided to give Katie her space and let her talk with Speed.

"I know you probably don't want to see me but…" Katie took a deep breath. "I came here to apologize."

"For what? Humiliating me?"

"Wha- No!" Katie replied. "Why would I want to do that?!"

"You sent me _flying_!"

"I didn't know I could do that!" Katie explained. "The last thing I wanted to do was send you to the nurse's office."

"Why? We sent _you_ there." Speed countered.

"W-What? How did you know? It was during class time."

"Lash and I were skipping class and we saw you heading to the nurses office." Speed pointed to her shirt. "I can see the bandages from under it."

Katie touched her shoulder and sighed. "I'm sorry, Speed." She said, softly. She wanted to end this conversation and just leave. "I'm happy you're okay."

"Why?! Why are you happy that I'm okay?!" Speed shouted. "I don't understand you!"

Katie bit her lip and exhaled through her nose. "Forget it…" She past Lash and walked off.

Speed shook his head. "I _really_ don't understand her."

Lash walked over to him. "Hey, glad to see you're okay."

"Thanks, man."

Lash sat next to his bed. "She cared about your well-being, I think that's something."

Speed looked over at his best friend. "Are you really- What happened when I was passed out?"

Lash hesitated. "…Nothing, we just spoke."

"Did you have a moment?" Speed raised a brow.

Lash pursed his lips and didn't answer.

"Oh god, dude." Speed sighed. "With a sidekick? One of Stronghold's friends too?"

"Look whatever, it probably meant nothing." Lash brushed it off.

Speed held his hands up. "If you end up liking her, it's not my fault."

Would it be so bad if he did?

Actually…

Yes.

Yes it would.


	4. Chapter 4

Almost a week passed until Speed was able to come back to school. Classes continued and Speed and Lash returned to bullying freshmen. When it came to Katie, Lash avoided her. He didn't want to develop feelings for her after their "moment" outside of the nurse's office.

Katie went through her days normally. Same routine. Class. Class. Class. Lunch with her friends. Class. Class. End of the day.

Katie noticed that Lash avoided her. For some reason, she was sad. Lash had went back to bullying with Speed when he was fully healed. She really thought she had seen another side of him outside the nurse's office. She was probably wrong.

So then...

Why was she disappointed?

Xxx

After classes were over, Katie sat in the paper lantern alone. She slowly ate her dessert. A brownie. It was her favourite.

"Hey, do you want milk with that?" Came a low voice.

Katie looked up and froze. It was Warren Peace. He wore an apron and he black hair was tied back. He must work here. She didn't know that.

Warren did a double take after first noticing her. Yes, he recognized her now. He was a jerk to this girl.

Katie immediately looked down. "Y-Yes." Their encounters never went well. At least this one was starting off well.

Warren nodded and went to get it for her. He returned with the glass filled with milk and placed it on the table in front of her plate.

"Thank you." Katie muttered, avoiding his gaze.

Warren noticed her body language. She wouldn't even look at him. He knew what he had to do. He sighed and sat down in front of her. "Look, I'm sorry for acting like a jerk to you."

"It's okay."

Warren raised an eyebrow. She said that _too_ fast. "Are you sure about that?"

Katie sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry." Warren repeated, sincerely.

"Hey! Get back to work!" An owner yelled in Cantonese.

"Alright!" Warren yelled back, and then he glanced at the clock. He was going to be finishing in 15 minutes. "Just wait until I finish so I can say sorry to you properly. I'll be done in 15."

Katie smiled at him. "I'll wait for you." That gave her _enough_ time to eat her dessert.

Warren smiled a bit back at her and nodded.

After Warren was finished his shift, he went outside to greet her. "Let me walk you home, it's the least I can do." Warren offered. "Since you waited until my shift was over."

Katie smiled. "Sure."

Xxx

"Oh, so that's why you hate Will." Katie nodded, understanding. She had no idea that it was Mr. Stronghold who put Warren's father in prison.

"Yeah." Warren grinned smugly.

"And your dad…he's Barron Battle…" Katie did not know that either.

"I hope you won't judge me now because my dad is a super villain."

"What?! No! I would never!"

"Because everyone in school thinks I'll become like him. Do you think I want to become like him? Do you know how it feels to have a super villain parent?" Warren's voice suddenly rose.

Katie put a hand on his arm. "No, I don't. I'm sure it must be really hard but…" She smiled. "I am here to talk if you need it."

Warren nodded. "Thanks."

"And I won't judge you for it." Katie smiled again.

Warren returned her smile.

When they were in front of Katie's door, Warren stretched. "Well, here is your house…see you at school tomorrow."

The door swung open. James stood at the door and was looking at the teenagers. "Get in here, son."

"Wha-" Warren blinked as he was pulled into Katie's house.

"Dad!" Katie ran after them and locked her door. She picked up Warren's cell phone that fell out of his pocket.

James threw Warren on the couch. "I have one question for you."

"Dad…what are you doing?" Katie asked. _What is he doing?_

"Are you Barron Battle's son?" James asked, arms crossed.

Warren glared. "Yes. And so what? You're going to tell me to stay away from her?"

A grin appeared on James' face. "That's fantastic!" He threw his arms in the air.

"… _What_?" Warren blinked and looked over at Katie.

Katie shrugged and went to sit next to Warren. "Dad? What is happening?"

James disappeared and reappeared with a year book in his hands. "Warren, your father and I were best friends in high school along with our friend Charles." He opened up the yearbook and began showing photos. "That's me…Your mom…That's your mom Warren…"

"Oh god, Dad. Your hair…"

"It's _still_ fabulous."

"I'm so happy I got mom's hair." Katie teased.

Warren flipped through the yearbook photos. "Dad told me about you, sir." When they used to talk at least.

"Good things I hope."

"Yes." Warren nodded. "You wanted to be friends with him, regardless of his label or what people were saying about him."

James grinned. "Of course, I don't judge people."

Warren stared over at Katie. _This is where she got that from…_

James laughed and looked at the time. "Oh geez, Warren. It is late. I will take you home."

"That's okay, Mr. Grey but I can walk. It's actually not far from here." Warren politely refused.

Katie giggled. "No, Warren. Dad could literally take you home…in an instant."

Warren nodded slowly. "Teleportation."

"Just give me a minute to continue what I was doing before you came in." James told him and teleported away.

Warren looked over at Katie. "I guess he's taking me home then."

"Looks like." Katie smiled.

"I had no idea that our Dads were friends in high school." Warren told her. "He told me about his friend, but I didn't expect for it to be your Dad, actually."

"Yeah." Katie kept her smile. "It was nice to see Dad all happy and for him to take his yearbook out and start showing you the pictures."

Warren nodded. "It was nice to actually get welcomed into a house _because_ of my father." It was a first for him.

Katie nodded as well. "I understand. You're always welcome here, though. I think you should know that."

Warren gave her a smile.

"Ready!?" Came James's shout from the front door.

Warren blinked and looked over. "Coming!" He stood. "Well, see you tomorrow. Good night, Katie."

"Good night!"

James clasped a hand on Warren's shoulder. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

James grinned.

But they disappeared.

Katie sighed and looked at the Warren's phone in her hands.

Guess she'd have to give it to him tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Katie was sure to bring Warren's cell phone to school and give it back to him. She had it in her backpack, since she knew it would be protected. If it was in her jeans pocket, she was afraid that it would break if she fell. It might not have, but she didn't want to risk it. She would also frequently pass Lash and Speed in the halls but they still ignored her. Katie didn't know if it was a good thing…or a bad thing…

It _may_ have been a good thing for her but when she saw them shoving Zach and Ethan into lockers, she immediately ran over. She _had_ to stop them. "Stop it!" She demanded. She stood in front of the lockers to prevent them from leaving. "Let them out!" She picked up Zach's visor that was on the floor. They weren't going anywhere. Both freshmen were in the lockers already and she wouldn't let the bullies leave until they let them out.

Speed looked at her. "And _why_ would we do that?" He smirked. _Like she thinks we're going to stop._

Katie didn't know what she expected. Like they'd stop because she asked them to. "Why is it always them that you target?" She had to know.

It was Lash's turn to smirk. "Because they are easy to pick on. Their powers are useless and they can't fight back." He explained. "Simple as that." He didn't know why he just told her that. But it was out there.

"Hey!" Came from the locker.

"Luckily, _I_ can." Katie formed a barrier around herself which sent Speed and Lash flying, after it crashed into them.

There was a crowd forming watching what happened.

"Hang on, you guys." Katie struggled getting the locker open. What did Speed and Lash do to this locker? There was one way she could get them out quickly.

It was at that time that Speed and Lash got up and dusted themselves off. "Oh, you're going to _pay_ , freshman." They made their way towards her. They couldn't let anyone see them be bested by a freshman.

Katie turned her arm invisible and reached into the locker, pulling Zach out. She held out his visor.

Zach took it, absentmindedly. "Since when can you do _that_?" He placed the visor upon his white blonde hair. "Turn other people invisible." He clarified.

"It took a while to control." Katie told him and did the same for Ethan.

"I just _went through_ the locker." Zach said to no one in particular. He was more amazed at what happened than confused.

"Thank you, Katie." Ethan went to pick up his school bag and the stuff that fell out of it before being shoved into the locker. He adjusted his glasses and put his school bag back on.

"Are you okay?" Katie asked the other freshmen.

"Yes." They both replied in unison.

Since Katie's attention wasn't on them, Speed and Lash took the opportunity to strike. A moment after, she was sent flying across the hall. She landed on her stomach, arms were out to aid in her fall but her nose ended up hitting the floor. The extra weight of her backpack made it worse.

"Katie!" Ethan and Zach were about to run over to her but Lash had extended his arm, preventing them from continuing forward.

"I don't think so." Came out of the taller senior's mouth.

Katie struggled to get to her feet. She noticed something red was dripping on the floor and when she felt something dripping down her chin, she knew what it was.

Speed made his way towards her. He walked normally, the sound of his sneakers tapping on the floor. _One last thing and she won't dare mess with us again._

A fireball whizzed past Katie's head, landing in front of Speed, preventing him from going further.

" _Back off_." Came a snarl from behind her. By seeing the fireball, Katie knew immediately who it was.

"Oh, Peace. What are you trying to do?" Speed asked. "Save your little-" He dodged another fireball that was thrown towards him. He fixed the cap that was on his head. "Oh, you're going to _regret_ that."

Katie threw off her backpack and sat on her knees. She had to get to the Nurse's office right away to get this treated or else it could get worse. She didn't even know what to do in this situation. Tilt her head back? Tilt it forward? She rummaged through her backpack and pulled out tissues from her travel packet. She placed it on her nostril, soaking up the blood. She wanted to prevent any blood from leaking on her short sleeved pink blouse and gray cardigan. Thank god she decided to tie her hair up in a high bun. It wasn't in the way.

"Enough!"

The shout interrupted her thoughts. Katie recognized that voice. She had also seen a strong light. She turned her head in the direction of where it came from.

" _What_ is happening here?!" Principal Powers trotted over to Katie. "Who did this?" She asked. She knew, but wanted a confirmation. She helped Katie up and then grabbed Katie's school bag. "Who did this?" She repeated, impatient.

Lash and Speed were silent. They didn't want Katie or anyone else to actually start _bleeding_. That was _not_ what they wanted at all.

"I think you know already, Principal Powers." Warren kept his gaze on the bullies. He rolled up the sleeves of his leather jacket.

"Lash, Speed. My office." Principal Powers pointed a manicured finger to them. " _Now."_ She commanded. "I'm sure you know where it is by now."

Lash growled and made his way over to her office. Warren Peace and his comments. He just _had_ to save the day too, didn't he? He was going to make him pay.

Speed followed his best friend. He didn't use his super speed because well…he didn't _want_ to actually be in her office so getting there faster would be of no use.

Principal Powers turned to Warren. "Mr. Peace, could you take Miss Grey to the nurse's office?" She requested, holding out Katie's bag. "I have to deal with this situation and talk with the two responsible."

Warren grabbed Katie's backpack and nodded. He made his way to the Nurse's office. "Let's go." He told her, still walking. He hoisted the backpack over her shoulders. Geez, what did she have in here?

Katie followed behind him, still pressing the tissues on her nostril.

Xxx

"You will be fine, Katie." Nurse Spex told her. She had treated the bleeding and had put a spray into her nose to prevent her from bleeding again. She had also put a small bandage on Katie's nose.

"Thank you, Nurse Spex." Katie wiggled her nose. The spray was making it itchy and she wanted to get rid of the itch. However, she didn't want it to start bleeding again. It was also making her want to sneeze but that would be messy.

Nurse Spex smiled at her. "You're welcome. And luckily, it's not broken. I checked. Nor is _any_ other bone in your body from when you fell."

Katie nodded and smiled. _X-ray vision._

"You're welcome to stay in here for a while before going to class. Call if you need anything else." Nurse Spex told her. "If you'll excuse me." She went out the door.

After she left, Katie let out a sigh. Her nose hurt a little bit, but she could deal with it. Her arms were hurting a bit from trying to break her fall.

"Are you alright?" Warren asked her. He had been so quiet in the room that Katie forgot he was there. He stared at her, waiting for an answer. There was worry in his tone but his posture made him look intimidating.

Katie nodded. "Yeah. I'll be alright. My nose and arms hurt but I can deal with it." She told him. Now she was happy she hadn't put Warren's cell phone in her pocket. Her eyes suddenly went wide. _Cell phone!_ She grabbed her bag and rummaged through it, pulling out Warren's cell phone.

Warren blinked. "That's where it went." He commented, taking it from her hands. "Why do you have it?" He checked it and expected it to have run out of battery but it was fully charged. "Did you charge it?"

Katie nodded and smiled. "Yeah." She replied. "And it had fallen out of your pocket last night. You and Dad disappeared before I had time to give it back to you."

Warren gave her a small smile. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry about last night too." Katie added. "Well, just the parts where Dad pulled you in the house and threw you on the couch."

Warren waved a hand. "Just leave it." He shoved his cell phone into his pocket and looked at her. "Like I said, it was actually nice to be welcomed into a house because of my father." He chuckled.

Katie smiled. "Dad was happy."

Warren smirked. "He threw his arms in the air and was excited so yes, I noticed."

Katie laughed. "He was pretty excited."

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Come in." Katie said and when she saw who had come in the room, her first instinct was to inch closer to Warren. Speed and Lash were standing at the door. They looked as if they didn't want to have been there in the first place but were there anyways. They were about to take a step in, but Warren's gaze prevented them.

"What are you _doing_ here?" Warren wanted them both out of here. Like _now_.

"We have something to say." Lash spoke first. He stared over at Katie, seeing as she was the one he wanted to speak to. He noticed her bandage on her nose and guilt rose in his chest. _Why?_

Katie hesitated and then nodded. "What?" The most they could say to her that meant _anything_ was an apology. But they would probably do it again, so she wouldn't take it lightly.

"We'd like to tell you, _without_ Peace in the room." Speed chimed in, staring at the pyro. Whatever they were going to say, he didn't Peace to hear.

Warren crossed his arms. "What makes you think I'll leave?"

Speed grunted. He had just wanted to get this over with! Why did Peace feel the need to make this difficult than it already was?

Lash sighed. They should have checked if Katie was alone before coming into the nurse's office. "Look Peace, just leave the fucking room so we could talk to her. We're wasting time just standing here."

Warren shrugged his shoulders. "I have nowhere to be." Came his swift reply.

Katie could practically see the annoyance across Lash and Speed's faces. It wasn't a sight she _wanted_ to see.

Warren, however, enjoyed it.

Katie knew Warren meant well but she had to put a stop to this. They would be arguing for hours. And it would possibly turn out even worse seeing as they had superpowers. She turned to the pyro and gave a small smile. Anything bigger would have hurt her nose. "It's alright. I'll hear what they have to say."

Shock passed on the bullies faces too quick for Katie and Warren to see. "Really? Just like that?" Speed asked, dumbfounded.

Lash nudged him.

Warren raised a brow and then turned to Katie, who nodded. "Alright." He left the room, gently closing the door behind him. He leaned against the wall, waiting to see if they'd actually do something, which he'd rush in the room for. _I'm really being protective of her. Why?_ He noticed. He shrugged off the thought and waited.

Katie stared back at the bullies. She gave them a small smile. "I'm all ears." She didn't know what they wanted to say. She stayed seated on the chair and wait for them to speak.

"We're sorry." They told her in unison.

They had said it so fast that Katie didn't have time to process it. "…What?" Came out of her mouth. She didn't expect them to say it right away. She expected them to avoid it or take longer to say it.

Lash sighed. Were they going to have to say it again?

Speed crossed his arms. "Are you really telling me you didn't hear that?"

"No, I heard you." Katie told them. "But I just didn't expect to hear that is all." She had been taken aback. "Why did you feel the need to apologize to me?" She wanted to know.

Speed remembered when she was in the nurse's office apologizing to him for hurting him. _Can't she just forgive us and we could leave?_ "We didn't…mean to make you bleed." He explained. He was not used to this.

Katie was again taken aback by his answer. "O-Oh."

Lash just nodded. "We're sorry."

" _AND?!_ " Came from the other side of the door.

Speed and Lash looked annoyed. Principal Powers told them to apologize to her and she was now standing outside the door. Of course they didn't want to be here but they also didn't want a week's detention. They'd apologize to Katie and have detention that night.

"So Principal Powers is the reason you are here?" Katie asked. She thought that they had changed and came here on their own will. Guess not.

"She might have, but we mean our apology." Lash told her.

Speed nodded.

Katie could see it in their expressions. She finally nodded. "Thank you for your apology. I appreciate it." She gave them a smile without realizing and then her hand flew up to her nose.

Lash felt guilty. He didn't mean to have made her bleed. He hoped she was okay. He shook those thoughts out of his head and left the room.

Speed followed.

Katie watched them leave and sighed.

Xxx

Katie's morning classes flew by and she was heading to the cafeteria. She scanned the cafeteria for her friends. She noticed Will was sitting at Gwen's table but she went to see Layla and the others regardless. "Hey guys!" She placed her tray on the table.

Layla and Magenta nearly jumped out of their seats.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" Layla asked, concerned. Her hand flew to her mouth.

"Why do I have a feeling it has something to do with Speed and Lash?" Magenta stated.

"I'm fine, you guys." Katie assured them. She honestly was. Her nose was throbbing a little, but that was pretty much it.

Over at another table, Lash was eyeing Katie.

Speed turned his head. "Oh dude, really?" He looked back at Lash, shaking his head.

" _What_?" Lash spat.

"Staring at the freshman?" Speed pointed out, taking a bite out of his sandwich. "Even after what happened this morning?"

"Why did she forgive us so quickly?" Lash asked, eyes still on Katie. "Why did she even _forgive_ us?"

Speed shrugged. "Why would I know?" He asked, taking another bite out of his sandwich. "And why do you care anyways? Are you developing feelings for her?" He raised a brow.

Lash glared over at his best friend. " _Drop_ it." He _was_ staring…but _why_?

Speed shrugged.

Zach and Ethan were ignoring her gaze.

"I'm fine, you guys!" Katie assured them. "Really. Please don't blame yourself."

"But it's our fault." Ethan said.

Before Katie could say anything, Gwen Grayson suddenly appeared.

"May I speak with you?" Gwen asked politely, attention on Katie.

Katie nodded and she stood, walking with Gwen.

Gwen had lead her away from Katie's table and gave her a big smile "I want to invite you to my party this weekend. Heroes only."

"But…I'm not a hero." Katie replied. And she didn't want to go to her party.

Gwen gasped. "What? Yes, you are! I saw your force field. You are definitely hero material."

"I don't know…"

Gwen took an invitation out of her pocket. "Here's the invite if you change your mind." She then walked off.

Katie stared at the invite. A high school party…for heroes?

Xxx

Katie stood in front of Will's door. She dusted off her leggings and fixed her blouse. Her strawberry blonde hair was in curls and she took a deep breath. Her bandage was still on her nose, she had to keep it for a while more. She opened the door and was greeted like the most popular kid in school.

"Katie! Hi!"

"Looking good, Katie!"

"Love your shoes, girl!"

"Your hair is fabulous!"

Katie blinked at the compliments. She wasn't used to that. She was sure none of those people knew her. And it seemed forced. She then walked over to Gwen. "Hi Gwen, thanks for inviting me."

Gwen turned to her and smiled. "My pleasure."

"But…I don't know anyone here."

"I'll introduce you! You don't want to hang around your sidekick friends, now do you? You're a hero now! That force field was so cool!" Gwen put her hands on her shoulders. "You are my idol."

Katie smiled nervously and went over to the snack table. She didn't want to be here, but she also didn't want to have been rude and decline Gwen's invitation _._

" _You don't want to hang around your sidekick friends, now do you?"_

This party was not going to change her opinion on her friends. Or make her stop hanging around them.

Lash and Speed were drinking punch in the corner.

Katie noticed them and locked eyes with Lash, who quickly turned away. She sighed and walked past them. They were the only ones she knew at this party besides Gwen and Will, but she couldn't talk to them. She stood in a corner alone, sipping her punch. She felt out of place.

Gwen noticed she was standing alone and went over to her. "Come on!" Gwen grabbed her arm. "Come and hang out with the girls." She pulled her away.

Katie talked with the other girls for a while and then excused herself to use the bathroom. When returning, she saw Gwen coming over to her. "Come join us."

"I'm actually going to head out." _What is with her and wanting me to hang around her?_

Gwen's smiled disappeared and her expression changed. "What?"

Katie looked behind her and saw Will and Layla at the door. Layla had a tear stained face.

Will went over to them. "What did you say to her?!"

"What happened?" Katie asked.

"That's what I'd like to know!"

Gwen smiled. "Just told her the truth."

Katie appeared next to her. "What truth?"

"That she doesn't belong here. Plus, that she's a sidekick. And this is a hero party."

"Then why am I here? I'm still a sidekick."

"You deserve to be called a hero. Coach Boomer is just crazy."

Will looked at Gwen. "Why would you say that? Layla has been my best friend since the first grade!"

"Well, you have new friends now." Gwen put her hand on Will's shoulder. "So you should decide if you want to hang out with us-" She gave a stoic look. "-or those losers." She grabbed his hand. "Now come on."

Will pulled his hand back. "No, no. I'm not going anywhere with you. Not now, not ever. You can find another date for homecoming. Because I'm not going with you."

"If you are calling my friends losers, then I'm probably not at the right party." Katie pointed out.

"Woah woah…are you dumping me?" Her voice rose. "YOU ARE NOT DUMPING ME!" Her voice got lower. "Not right before the dance."

Will smirked. "Sorry Gwen…I just did." He told her. "Besides, I'm sure you can find someone else."

Katie shook her head. "I can't believe this…I'm going to go. Thanks for the hospitality Will."

Will flashed her a smile. "No problem."

Gwen clenched her fists. "STAY HERE!" She shouted.

"Sorry Gwen, I'm going to go after my real friend." Katie chased after Layla.

"Oh, we'll be friends alright." Gwen glared at the door. "Just you wait."

Suddenly, the Commander and Jetstream appeared.

"Will, we fly to Europe for two hours and you throw a party?" Jetstream crossed her arms.

"Unbelievable." The Commander took a deep breath. "On the count of three, I want everyone. OUT. OF. THIS. HOUSE."

The Commander didn't even have to start counting because everyone ran out of the house, the fastest they could.

Xxx

Later that night, Will went to the paper lantern constantly trying to get in touch with Layla. He had called her cell phone many times and left message after message. He was hoping she'd answer but also understood why she didn't.

Warren went up to his table. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Trying to get in touch with Layla, do you know where she is?" Will asked him.

"How should I know?"

"You're taking her to homecoming." Will stated.

"Oh right."

"Well you won't have to worry about me ruining your night because I'm not going." Will sighed.

"Well that sucks."

"Why?"

Warren sat down in front of him. "Because we were only going together to make you jealous."

Will blinked. "What?"

"Layla has a thing for you." Warren explained.

"… _What_?" Will blinked.

"Man you are _so_ stupid." He shook his head and stood, walking away.

Xxx

"I don't know what I was thinking to head in there."

Layla was with Katie at her house. Katie had caught up with her and they spoke. Layla was, of course, upset and Katie offered that she come to her house. Layla agreed and had followed Katie to her house. They sat on the sofa and Layla wrapped a blanket around herself.

Coming from the kitchen, Katie was carrying a cup of herbal tea for Layla. She took a seat next to her and rubbed her back comfortingly. "She went too far to say those things to you."

Layla took a sip of her tea. Delicious. "But it's true, isn't it? Will doesn't like me and he's too nice to say it."

"I don't think you should listen to Gwen." Katie told her. "She obviously said those things to upset you."

Layla wiped a tear that rolled down her face. "So why do I believe it?"

Katie frowned, grabbing the tea from Layla's hands and grabbed Layla's hands in hers. "I don't think it's true." She told Layla. "You should talk to Will and see how he feels."

Layla wiped at her eyes with the sleeve of her jean jacket. "I guess you're right." She gave her a small smile, face red from crying. "I hope you're not going to be friends with her too, having gone to her party. I didn't want to lose two of my best friends to her."

Katie blinked and shook her head. "It was a mistake going there. Or was it? I wouldn't have been here comforting you." She gave her a smile. "I didn't want to be rude and decline the invite so I went anyways. But I didn't enjoy it." She started explaining. "I was there for what? Half an hour? I felt so out of place. After seeing you run out, I knew that it was a mistake being there so I rushed after you and here we are." She smiled again. "I'd much rather be friends with you and everyone else."

Layla smiled. "Thank goodness." She felt relieved.

Katie smiled back.

Layla's phone had buzzed and she went to check it, letting go of Katie's hands. _10 missed calls_ from _Will_

Katie blinked. "What's wrong?"

Layla blinked and stared at the other girl. "It's Will, he called 10 times and even left a voicemail."

"Do you want to call him back?' Katie asked.

Layla shook her head. "I can't. I need some time from him right now."

Katie nodded. "I understand. And I'm sure he will, too." She smiled at the other girl.

Layla smiled back at her.

There was a sudden knock on the door. Katie went to go and answer it.

It was Magenta. Her hair was braided with the purple streaks framing her face. She wore a black hoodie and purple jeans. She had popcorn, chips and chocolate in her hands that she was holding up. "I brought the munchies!" She grinned. "I'm totally up for a movie night. Great idea, Katie."

Katie smiled and grabbed the snacks from her so she could settle in. She grabbed some bowls from the kitchen and 3 water bottles, placing them on the table. She opened the bags and poured them. One snack in each bowl.

Magenta kicked off her shoes and hung her coat. She tossed her backpack on the couch and plopped on the couch next to Layla. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Katie went to sit on the other side of Layla after putting in a movie.

Layla was sitting in the middle of her best friends in a time she needed them. She nodded and smiled, wrapping an arm around each of them. "Much better."

And she was grateful for that.


	6. Chapter 6

On the night of the dance, Katie was getting ready in her room. She styled her hair into a low chignon, letting her bangs frame her face. She wore a simple long light pink dress with no sleeves. She put on some heels and silver accessories. Then she made her way downstairs.

"Oh my god, Katie! You look beautiful." Sophie gushed. She took in how her daughter looked.

James smiled. "You really do."

Katie smiled back. "Thank you."

"We're going out to dinner, when you get back, you'll tell us all about it right?" Sophie asked.

Katie grinned. "Of course."

"Say hello to Steve and Josie for us and give them our congratulations on their reward." Sophie smiled.

"Of course."

James kissed his daughter on her forehead. "Have fun tonight."

Katie smiled. "I will."

James and Sophie left the house, closing the door behind them.

Xxx

Katie was late. She ran around the house frantically. "Where are my keys?!" If only she could teleport around the house, running in her heels was _exhausting_. She had time to spare before leaving for the dance and thought she could read a book but she was too into it. Now the dance started and she was getting texts from Layla and Magenta asking her where she was.

There was a knock on the door and Katie ran to it. She opened the door and saw a familiar face.

"Katie! I need your help!"

"Will?"

Will stood at her door, dressed in casual clothing. Katie had a feeling that he wasn't going to the dance. "Sky High is in danger! We need to get- holy shit your house is huge." He trailed off, looking inside.

Katie waved her hand in front of his face. "Will! What do you mean?"

"Sky High is in danger! We have to go now!" Will told her, attention back on her. "I already called Ron the bus driver. He should be here any minute actually."

Katie nodded. "Yeah! Okay, I just need to find my house keys."

Will eyed a pair of keys near the door. "You mean these?" He picked them up. He had given her a look.

"Yes!" Katie snatched it from him. "Let's go." They hadn't even gotten down the stairs yet and the school bus pulled up in front of her house.

Will grinned. "Just on time." He took Katie's arm and pulled her towards the bus.

Xxx

Will and Katie entered the school. The halls were empty.

"Where is everyone?" Katie asked. Did something happen? Will said that Sky High was in danger. Were they too late?

Will noticed an air vent and that it was glowing. Will snatched it off and Zach, Magenta, Ethan, Warren and Layla climbed out of it.

"Hey guys!" Katie greeted. She was relieved that they were okay.

"Hey!" Was chorused around the group.

"Guys, you're never going to believe this. Gwen-" Will started.

"-is Royal Pain's daughter." Layla finished.

"What?" Katie chimed in.

"Yeah…and she…"

"-stole the pacifier." Warren finished.

"Yeah…"

"And she turned everyone into babies including your parents, dude." Zach added.

"Okay…that I didn't know." Will blinked. His parents were babies? Where were they?

"This is going to be more for the mighty Will Stronghold to handle."

"That's why we're going to do this together." Katie told them.

"Together? Only Warren and Will are heroes. The rest of us are sidekicks." Magenta told her.

"Just because you have powers doesn't make you a hero. Sometimes it makes you a jerk. It's made me a jerk. That I'm trying to say is…" Will struggled to say.

"We get it, you've been a jerk." Layla nodded.

"Layla, in case my homecoming date ends up killing me, I just want you to know that I-" Will was cut off by Layla kissing him. Needless to say, he was surprised.

They pulled away.

"So sweet. I _hate_ sweet." A voice said.

Penny, Lash and Speed stood in front of them.

Speed chuckled.

Katie looked over at Lash.

Lash met her gaze but quickly looked away from her. Why did it bother him to see the pained expression on her face?

"You guys are part of this too…why am I not surprised?" Will asked.

Warren, Layla and Ethan stayed where they were.

"Go take care of Gwen, we'll handle these clowns." Warren told Will, taking off his dress jacket and tossing it aside.

Zach and Magenta crawled back into the vent.

Katie was silent.

"Katie, you go with Will." Layla told her.

Katie nodded and turned to the wall.

Will went through the wall to find Royal Pain.

Katie blinked. "I could have gone through the wall."

"This is more fun. Let's go!" Will grabbed her hand, dragging her away.

"How?!" Katie was dragged off.

Warren, Layla and Ethan faced Penny, Lash and Speed.

"Let's get this over with." Warren's arms shot up in flames.

Xxx

"I have been waiting all night for this."

Katie had gotten split up with Will and tried looking for him. When she saw Royal Pain, she wanted to run. Or turn invisible. But Royal Pain had seen her. It was too late.

"D-Do what?" Katie was backing away from her.

"I think we could have been really good friends Katie." Royal Pain told her.

"Gwen, I'm sorry. I'm happy with my sidekick friends." Katie replied. "I should have declined the invite when I had the chance and not had given you the wrong idea. I felt out of place at the party."

"That is a shame." Royal Pain told her, advancing towards her. She ignored the fact that Katie called by her fake name. "Of course, there had been one reason why I wanted to be friends with you."

"What was that?" Katie asked.

Royal Pain blasted Katie with one of her weapons, sending her flying into the gym.

Katie landed on her side, cutting her arm. _Oww…_

"Because I need someone like you Katie." Royal Pain finally replied, holding her hand out. "With your force field, we'd be unstoppable." That's why Gwen wanted to be friends with Katie. To use her, just like she used Penny, Lash and Speed to take over Sky High tonight.

"Like hell I'd join you!" Katie smacked her hand away, moving backwards to get away from her. But didn't get too far.

Royal Pain blasted Katie with one of her inventions.

Katie had no time to make a force field. She was sent flying. She landed on her back. Her chignon was undone, hair cascading down her back. She struggled to sit up and forced herself to stand. She was going to show Royal Pain no mercy.

Royal Pain laughed. "What are you going to do to me, Katie?" She asked.

Will barged into the gym and went over to Katie. "Are you alright?"

"Not really." Came Katie's swift reply.

Royal Pain charged for Will. "Stay out of this!" She blasted Will and he was sent flying.

"No! My parents told me to keep an eye out for her! _And I will_!" Will ran over and punched Royal Pain, sending her to the floor and he jumped on top of her. He punched off her mask.

"Are you okay?" Katie asked, going over to Will.

"I could ask the same about you." Will looked over his shoulder at her.

Katie nodded. "She hurt me, but I'll be alright."

Will glared at Royal Pain and was about to punch her.

Layla and Warren ran into the gym.

"Will!" Layla shouted. "Katie!"

Royal Pain pressed a button on her armor and punched Will and Katie so they flew towards the window and smashed through it.

Warren and Layla shielded their eyes.

Warren's eyes were wide.

"NOOO!" Layla screamed.

"NO!"

Royal Pain smirked. "There goes your chance of defeating me."

"That's what you think!" Layla was cut off. She turned to Warren. "Warren?!"

Warren's fists were clenched and fire shot up his arms.

Royal Pain laughed.

Xxx

Will and Katie were falling and screaming. Was this it for them?

"Will! This would be a great time to start flying!" Katie screamed.

Will kept screaming. "I know!" He yelled back.

Katie's view of Sky High was getting smaller and smaller as she fell. "I really hope your flying kicks in right now and you ended up getting your mom's power too!" Josie was the only person she knew who had the power of flight and since Will got his father's super strength, she hoped Will's flight kicked in. Any time now.

"I hope so too!" Will shouted back.

Katie shut her eyes.

"Katie! Do you know why my parents asked me to keep an eye out for you?"

Katie opened her eyes. She remembered that Will had said that."Why?!"

"Because they are your godparents!"

Katie's eyes widened. " _What_?!"

Will sighed. Was she not told this? Then he had suddenly stopped in thin air. "What the-" He grinned. "I CAN FLY!"

Katie noticed Will had stopped falling. "WILL!" She screamed.

Will flew over to her and scooped her up.

Katie sighed of relief as he flew towards Sky High. _Thank god. Thank god. Thank god._ She held onto him tightly.

Xxx

"Just try and stop me."

Warren was about to throw fire balls, and then he saw Will flying and carrying Katie.

"Put me down." Katie told Will as he flew into the gym.

"Will!" Layla exclaimed happily. "Katie!"

Warren's fire disappeared. "Thank god."

"Put me down." Katie repeated to Will. She wanted to be on solid ground. Like now.

Will flew down and put Katie on the ground.

"You're flying!? That's impossible!"

Will took Royal Pain and threw her on the ground again, and then he went over to Layla and hugged her.

Warren pat his back. "Good job."

Katie ran to Layla and hugged her, and then she hugged Warren.

"Are you okay?"

Katie smiled. "Yeah."

Royal Pain pressed a button on her armor and the school started falling.

They all fell to the floor. Will had his arm around Layla. Katie was holding onto Warren's arm.

"The school is falling!" Layla shouted.

"What do we do!?" Warren asked.

"I got it." Will flew off.

Xxx

After everyone was turned back into their normal forms and the bad guys were put in jail, the dance continued.

Zach and Magenta were dancing together.

Ethan found a girl to dance with.

Warren was dancing with the girl who could control ice.

Will and Layla were dancing together as well.

Katie was sitting at a table drinking punch. She had gone to the nurse's office after getting injured. Her injuries was bandaged up and the Nurse told her to take it easy. She had tied her hair in a low bun. She watched her friends have fun, smiling.

Her friends had gone over to her after seeing her all by herself. Even the blonde girl who was with Warren.

"Katie! Come join us on the dance floor!" Layla grinned at her, holding her hand out.

Katie shook her head. "I'm sorry, I'm just not in the dancing mood." She was still sore from her injuries. "You guys go have fun." She told them, smiling. She enjoyed watching them have fun.

Layla shared a glance with everyone. " _Not_ without you." She shook her head.

"I'm not going to go dancing when you're sitting here alone." Magenta crossed her arms. She eyed Zach, who just nodded in agreement.

"Yes but-" Katie started to say.

"Then we do something we can all enjoy." Zach cut her off.

"We could grab a bite somewhere?" Ethan suggested.

"Guys, really…" Katie didn't want them to stop having fun because of her.

Layla put a hand on Katie's shoulder, careful of her injuries. "You and Magenta were there for me last night." She gave Katie a smile. "I'm going to make sure you have fun _with_ us."

"The paper lantern is still open?" Will suggested.

Layla turned to Will. "But you hate Chinese food."

Will shrugged. "But you don't."

Layla smiled.

Warren smirked. "It's still open. We could leave and have two hours there at the latest." He found it funny how he had asked for tonight off for the dance, but he was heading there anyways.

Zach nodded. "Sounds great!"

"Ya but, are you guys sure to leave homecoming?" Katie asked, as they helped her stand up. She guessed they were ready as they all left the gym.

"Well, we have more homecomings right? And then prom." Magenta pointed out.

Ethan nodded. "Right." He then smiled. "I say we enjoy ourselves altogether."

Katie smiled at them. "Thanks guys." And they headed to the paper lantern.

Xxx

Katie arrived home after the restaurant and shut the door behind her. She spotted her parents watching TV on the couch. They were still in their outfits that they had left in. James was wearing navy blue dress pants with a white shirt. His suit jacket and tie were draped over the sofa. Sophie wore a navy blue dress and replaced her heels with fuzzy slippers.

After their dinner, James and Sophie had retreated to the couch to watch TV for the rest of the night. When they noticed Katie walk in, Sophie grabbed the remote and shut the TV off. "How was homecoming sweetie? Did you have fun?" Then she gasped. "Are you alright?"

Katie smiled and nodded. "Everyone is alright. Sky High was saved and Royal Pain was sent to prison. The school is a bit destroyed but nothing that can't be fixed."

James nodded. "And are _you_ alright?" He asked, noticing her bandages.

Katie nodded. "I'll be alright. I'm not hungry, if you're wondering." She added. "We went out to the paper lantern after the dance and had a huge meal." She smiled. "I had fun there and now I plan to take a bath and head to bed."

"Alright, if you need us, we'll be watching TV. We need to catch up on our shows." James told her.

"Before I go, there was something I wanted to talk to you about." Katie told them.

Sophie pat the sofa cushion next to her. "Of course honey, but come and sit down."

Katie went over and sat down on the cushion carefully. "I was told who my godparents were and…I wanted a confirmation." She looked upset. She'd rather it was them who told her who her godparents were instead of one of her friends. Why did they keep this from her? It wasn't something to be kept a secret.

"Who told you?" James asked. Who could have known that besides Steve and Josie?

"Will." Katie replied. "He told me that Mr. and Mrs. Stronghold were my godparents. Is it true?" She wondered.

James exchanged a glance with Sophie. "Well, he's not wrong."

"They are?" Katie wondered.

"Yes." James replied. "We were really close with them in high school."

Katie sighed of relief. "Okay. It's nice to know that." She told them. "You know, you could have told me. Would you think it bothered me? It doesn't."

James let out a sigh. "It's not that."

"Then what is it? You haven't really told me much. I would have rather you told me." Katie frowned. "You guys don't even have my baby pictures. I had needed them for a project last year in my regular high school."

Sophie's expression changed.

James noticed. "We told you what happened to them."

"Yeah yeah, the fire." Katie sighed then smiled. "I'm going to head upstairs and start my bath." She kissed them both on the cheek and headed upstairs. "Good night."

When Katie was gone, Sophie ran both hands through her hair. "Oh my god, James. I can't do this anymore."

"We'll tell her in due time, Sophie." James put a hand on his wife's shoulder.

Sophie turned to him, releasing the grip on her hair. "When? When she finds out and is pissed off at us?" She told him. "It's been almost 16 years. Katie should know everything by now. We've kept enough from her."

"We will explain everything soon, Sophie." James assured her. "I'm sure she won't be pissed off."

"When is soon?" Sophie snuggled against him. "I'm scared for her, James."

James planted a kiss on her forehead. "I will do anything to protect her."

Sophie wiped away the tears that dripped down her cheeks.

"Even if it means that I lose my life."

Sophie looked over at her husband, teary eyed. "Oh James, you can't think like that." She cupped her husband's cheek. She had a pained expression on her face.

James put his hand over hers. Tears ran down his face as well. "But, its true isn't it?" He grabbed her hand with both of his. "There is only so much I can do." He told her.

Sophie kissed her husband on the lips. "I'm going to assure that nothing happens to you." She gave him a smile.

James immediately shook his head. "No." He released his grip on her hand and put them on her shoulders. "Katie needs her mother. She needs you."

Sophie's smile disappeared and tears ran down her face. "Her mother is dead." She said in a faint whisper. She still couldn't get over her sister's death.

James frowned, releasing his grip on her shoulders. "I know…" He matched her tone.

"Diana even chose Steve and Josie to be her godparents, not us. Not me, her own _sister_. Yet, we had to take care of Katie."

"But we _are_ her parents." James reminded her. "We signed the papers. We adopted her." He reminded her. "And after we did, we _still_ made sure that Steve and Josie stayed as her godparents."

"Not biologically."

"You _are_ related to her." James pointed out. "You are her aunt."

"And that makes you her uncle, James." Sophie reminded. "She needs you too. She needs both of us." She said. "None of us are going anywhere."

James nodded. Then he decided. "We are going to tell her very soon, alright? I want her to finally know everything and know what to expect if _he_ comes. We will be honest with her from now on."

"Really soon James." Sophie told him. "Katie has to know."

"She will know." James assured her. "She'll know everything."


	7. Chapter 7

Lash and Speed were _back._

They had spent two months in prison. Their sentence was longer, but they were able to get out quicker with their excuse that Gwen had used some sort of mind control on them and they weren't able to think for themselves. Of course that was a lie but the judge didn't have to know that, did she? They were allowed back into Sky High but they were on thin ice. Anything horrible that they did could get them expelled.

Lash and Speed walked the halls with pride. Everyone stared as they walked the halls. Good, let them stare. No one was going to mess with them. As Speed and Lash passed Stronghold and his friends, they were glaring. That group was the reason that they were caught. However, Stronghold and his friends had mixed expressions; confusion, anger and shock. They all had reacted differently on Speed and Lash's return.

They headed straight to the Principal's office. Even after two months of not being here, they knew the route like the back of their hand. They weren't looking forward to seeing the principal again but it was required for them to go see her as they entered the high school.

Xxx

"Welcome back, boys."

Speed and Lash stared at Principal Powers. They were pretty sure she didn't mean that. They both took a seat in a chair that was placed in front of her desk.

"Are you really that happy to have us back?" Speed said what Lash was thinking.

Principal Powers gave them a smile. "I don't believe that story for one bit." She told them. "Royal Pain using mind control to get you to work with her?" She repeated the sentence that allowed the boys to leave the prison earlier.

"It's true." Speed told her. _No, it's not._ But he wasn't going to say that. Hey, it got them released from prison earlier. So they'd take whatever they could.

"Other people might believe that, but I don't." Principal Powers stated. "What about Penny?" She wondered. "Why is she still in there?"

"Penny did that of her own will, of course." Speed replied. "She and Gwen were closer as friends, after all."

"Is that so?"

Speed just nodded.

"Very well then." Principal Powers then leaned forward on her desk and folded her hands. "Now, I expect your behavior to change. Anything horrible could get you expelled. You both don't want that, do you?"

Speed and Lash shared a glance. "No." They replied in unison.

Xxx

"Mr. Langford, can I have a word with you?"

Lash rose from his seat to be stopped by his professor. "What?" He gathered his things and went over to his desk.

"Take a seat." Professor Mikelsen told him. The Professor's hair was short and blonde, his eyes were brown and was wearing a purple dress shirt with black pants. He was one of the younger teachers at Sky High.

Lash took a seat at a desk in front of his Professor's.

"You have been gone for two months."

"Noted."

Professor Mikelsen placed a sheet of paper in front of Lash. "Do you remember any of this?"

Lash glanced at the sheet of paper and scanned it. "Yes." He replied immediately. It was material that they had learned at the beginning of the year. He remembered it.

"Why do I feel like you're lying?" Professor Mikelsen asked him, raising a brow.

"I remember it." Lash repeated.

"Then are you able to answer or explain yourself further? Apply it?" He asked his student.

Lash scanned it again. "Honestly, no." What did it matter if he had to anyways? He wasn't going to use this material after he graduated.

"Thought so." Professor Mikelsen took the sheet of paper away from him and crossed his arms. "We have gone through a lot of material in the last two months that you have missed."

"And?" He knew this.

" _And_ you need to catch up." Professor Mikelsen had an idea. "I will arrange something with Principal Powers. You are dismissed, Mr. Langford."

Lash raised a brow but said nothing. He then left the classroom.

Professor Mikelsen left his classroom and went to see Principal Powers. He had an idea.

Xxx

"I still don't understand why they were let back in." Will stared over at Speed and Lash, who were at a table eating their lunch. Instead of touching his food, he was staring at the seniors, serious expression on his face. "What was Principal Powers thinking?"

Warren nodded in agreement. He wore black jeans, a red top and a leather jacket. "I agree, Will." Since they were best friends now, they were on a first name basis. "They should still be in prison."

After the homecoming fiasco, Sky High had turned back to normal. Or however normal a super powered high school can be. The school had given the students two weeks off to themselves so they could fix the damages caused by Royal Pain and her henchmen. Given that they were superheroes, they could fix the school much faster. Also, they wanted to give the students a chance to get over the trauma. With Speed and Lash being gone, the freshmen were able to roam the halls freely and not be anxious. Without Speed and Lash, the freshmen weren't getting bullied. It was great. But all good things had to come to an end.

Layla and Will had started dating. Layla forgave him for all the things he done. It had taken time for her. Even Zach and Magenta have been hanging out a lot together. Warren had started dating the girl who could control ice, Michelle, after having danced at homecoming together. Michelle had really become part of the group after hanging out with the girls and now dating Warren.

"No idea." Zach chimed in. "I probably should be scared, but I'm not. Seeing as we saved the school and that we have _Will Stronghold_ and _Warren Peace_ in our group." He grinned at them. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt under a white hoodie and white capris. He was wearing a white visor on his head and black running shoes. "They won't _dare_ mess with us!"

Will nodded. "They are not going to mess with _any_ of you. I will make _sure_ of it."

Warren gave a thumbs up. "Agreed." He had become really close with the others. He was not afraid to knock out the bullies or anyone who messed with his friends.

Ethan grinned. "That's great!" He wore jeans, a white dress shirt and an orange vest over it. "I feel protected. I can walk the halls without feeling worried."

"And if they try?" Magenta asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. It was styled in low braids. She adjusted her purple frilly skirt and crossed her legs. She was also wearing a black blouse.

Michelle sat next to Warren. She was wearing a white skirt with white flats and a blue short sleeved top. Her blonde hair was sleek and straight. She lifted her hand. "I'll freeze them, if you'd like." Mist surrounded it.

Will rolled the sleeves of his grey hoodie. "When I am not there, _sure_. But when I am, I'll stop them." He said simply. He was wearing a red, white and blue striped t-shirt underneath his grey hoodie with jeans.

Layla placed a hand on his. "You be careful." She was wearing a green t-shirt and a blue skirt.

Will looked over at her. "If they even _think_ to mess with you, you tell me."

Layla just nodded. "I will." They haven't messed with her when they _were_ in school and she wasn't looking for a fight, so she doubted it. But since she was dating Will and they hated him, then _maybe_. She shook those thoughts out of her head. She could protect herself if she needed to. She would use her powers. If not, she had Michelle, who could control ice and Katie, who could protect her with her force fields.

As if on cue, Katie entered the cafeteria. She was wearing blue capris, white sneakers, a black camisole and pink bomber jacket over it. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail. She sped over to her friends table, keeping her attention focused on them. And because of that, she bumped into Lash, after he had stood with Speed to leave the cafeteria.

" _Watch it_!"

"S-Sorry." Luckily, Katie wasn't carrying anything, because then it would have fallen on the floor.

"You better be." Speed glared over at her.

That was enough for Will to stand up from the table, the others following suit.

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

"Will…it's alright. I bumped into Lash." Katie told him, standing up straight after tying her shoe laces.

"You don't have to cover for him." Warren told her.

"I-I'm not." Katie went over to stand next to the girls.

Lash and Speed got all in Warren and Will's faces.

"Look at this, Peace and Stronghold here to save the day. What else is new?" Lash sneered.

"Here to play hero? She said it was her fault, so leave us the hell alone." Speed spat.

"I don't believe that." Will replied then crossed his arms. "What the hell was Principal Powers thinking to let you back in here?" He scoffed. "You may be back, but if you mess with any sidekick, freshmen or any of my friends, _you'll be sorry_." He looked intimidating, but Speed and Lash weren't having it.

"Yeah!" Ethan and Zach chimed in.

"What makes you think you could do anything?" Speed wondered, attention to the sidekicks.

"We're not afraid of you!" Ethan spoke up. "We saved Sky High!"

"And defeated you!" Zach added.

Lash's expression changed, remembering that night. "That was a one-time thing."

"Do you want to test it? We'd kick your ass!" Speed stated.

"Oh? You want to start a fight with us?" Will wondered.

"Do you want to get expelled _again_?" Warren asked.

Speed and Lash hated to admit it, but they were right. Plus, the tone in their voices pissed them off.

Lash pointed a finger at Will and Warren. "You two think you're so high and mighty saving the day. I hate you even more now." He sneered.

That didn't faze Will or Warren.

"Just stay away from us if you know what is good for you." Speed told them.

Then Lash turned over to Katie and pointed a finger to her. "And you! I hate you the _most_."

Katie just blinked. What? What had she ever done to him? "What? Why?" She wondered. "I-I didn't…"

 _For me to have mixed feelings about you!_ Lash thought.Katie had drove him crazy. Making him feel concerned about her, that moment outside the nurse's office, inside the nurse's office. He shook those thoughts out of his mind. He was _not_ going to fall for one of Stronghold's cronies.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Layla blurted out, without realizing.

Lash turned over to Layla. " _Stay out of this_."

Magenta stood next to Layla. "Listen you two, why don't you just go away and leave us alone?" She demanded. "I don't know who is crazy enough to hate Katie but it makes sense that it's you two."

"Why don't you mind your business, sidekick?" Speed stood in front of her.

Zach squeezed between them. "Why don't you stop bothering my girlfriend?" He countered.

Speed knocked off Zach's visor. "What are you going to do about it?" He had a smirk on his face. " _Glow?_ "

The cafeteria door suddenly opened and Principal Powers walked through. "What did I _just_ talk to you two about?" She demanded, tapping her foot. Her arms were also crossed. She was annoyed.

" _Oh no_." Will said, grin plastered on his face.

"Mr. Langford," Principal Powers told him. "There is something I need to speak to you about." It was something important. "My office." She spun on her heel and headed to her office.

Xxx

"Mr. Langford, you spoke with Professor Mikelsen, is that correct?" Principal Powers asked.

"Yes."

"About what? Can you tell me?"

He sighed. "About me catching up to the rest of the class because I missed so much. But why isn't this being done for Speed too? He missed just as much school as me."

"It _is_ being done for Speed as well." Principal Powers told him. "He missed just as much as you did."

"Right." Lash just nodded. "And so why am I here exactly?"

"I have spoken with Professor Mikelsen and we thought adding you to the tutoring program would be good." Principal Powers told him. "Your tutor is going to review the material you learnt before getting sent to prison and will teach you what you missed."

"Tutor? I don't need a tutor!" Lash gripped the arms of the chair. Was he going to have to waste his time seeing someone he didn't want to? "I can pass the class on my own!"

"You missed two months of material, Mr. Langford." Principal Powers reminded him. "It's not going to be for long anyways."

Lash let out a sigh and slouched in his chair. "Fine. How long?"

"Talk to your Professor about that." She told him. "We started a new program after you left. Tutors help students like you to catch up on school work. You are going to be paired up with someone who has the same availabilities as you."

Lash just nodded.

Principal Powers smiled. _Good._ "And I will be giving a sheet to your tutor that you have to sign every time you go so _you can't skip._ " She emphasized the last part.

Lash just nodded. He had no choice, didn't he? "Fine." He said again. It was _not_ fine but he wasn't going to tell her that.

Principal Powers smiled at him. "You're dismissed."

Lash sighed and left her office. Today was his first session and he was _not_ looking forward to it.

Xxx

After school, Speed and Lash parted ways and Lash headed to the library. One hour with this tutor and he could go home. He had told his parents that he was going to get home later but didn't tell them the reason why. He sighed and when he arrived to the library, he looked through the window. He could see students studying by themselves, in groups and just doing homework. But what caught his eye was Katie sitting at a table alone. Her backpack was on the table, she was reading a book and glanced at her watch, as if she was expecting someone. She had suddenly looked up and noticing him, she placed her book on her lap after marking where she left off. She reached into her bag and pulled out a textbook, showing him.

 _Oh god. Don't tell me…_

Was _Katie_ his tutor?! Lash stared at her wide-eyed. Without realizing, he pointed at her as if to ask if she was his tutor. When Katie nodded slowly, Lash's expression changed and he stormed off towards the principal's office. _She better still be here._ When he got to her office, he saw that the door was slightly open. He slammed it open and he entered.

The sudden impact made Principal Powers look up from her desk, while preparing her bag to go home. Her expression changed. "Shouldn't you be at your first tutoring lesson?" She asked him.

Lash shut the door and took a seat in front of her. " _Katie_ is my tutor?!" Katie might have said yes, but he wanted Principal Powers to confirm.

And when she nodded, Lash slammed his fist on the desk. Luckily, Principal Powers had packed up her valuables to bring home. He was furious. He didn't care that a mini statue had fallen off her desk. "Why did you choose her?! You can't expect me to go to her for _help_!"

Principal Powers grabbed the mini statue and stuffed in her drawer. She wasn't going to risk it being broken. "And why not? What is wrong with Miss Grey?" She wondered.

"She is part of Stronghold's group!" Lash responded. "The group that sent me to jail!"

She raised a brow. "I thought that it wasn't your fault?"

Lash glared at her. "Change the tutor, I don't care if it's too late. You can't expect me to associate with one of Stronghold's _cronies._ " He wasn't. He didn't care what she had to do.

Principal Powers placed her bag on the floor next to her desk and hunched forward. She let out a sigh then stared at him. "And how do you propose I do that?" She asked him. "She has the same availabilities as you. Everyone is assigned already. I won't make changes. Do you want to fail your class?"

Lash's eyes widened in shock. "… _What?!_ " He couldn't believe this. She won't?

Principal Powers just nodded. "I'm serious."

"But she's a freshman! I'm a senior. How is she eligible to tutor me?" Lash thought of quickly. Maybe that could get him out of it.

"She has the highest marks in the class. So, honestly, she is the best choice." Principal Powers informed him. "The match-up worked out for you, didn't it?"

Lash's eyes just widened. " _She's in my class_?"

"Did you not know that?" She questioned.

"No! I never noticed!"

"Maybe because you skipped a lot?"

Lash let out a frustrated sigh and rose from his seat.

"Is that all? I plan to head home." Principal Power wondered. "Hence why I'm packing my stuff." When she noticed he left her office, she sighed. She gathered her bag, shut the light and closed the door behind her. If he was coming back, she wouldn't be there.

Xxx

Lash headed back to the library. He noticed it was empty. Everyone else must have headed home. Good. He wanted to give Katie a talking to. If he rose his voice, he wouldn't bother anyone. He noticed Katie's things were packed and she stood to leave the library. He stormed inside. "Are you kidding me?"

"What?" Katie asked. She thought he wasn't going to come back so she packed her things. But she was wrong.

"First, I agree to this tutoring thing and then I find out that I'm paired up with you?" Lash asked. "Are you even _okay_ with this?" He wondered. If she wasn't, maybe he could switch!

"I am."

" _What_?! _Why_?!"

"I don't mind. I-I want to help…" Came Katie's reply.

" _Help_ me?!" Lash sneered. "What is _wrong_ with you? Seriously!" He threw his hands in the air, frustrated.

Katie didn't know what to say. "I-I just…that is…" She didn't expect for it to be Lash. But she wanted to help him.

Lash glared. "This is probably great for you, isn't it? To know that I need help with a class?"

Katie shook her head. "No, no. I'm not like that. I wouldn't do that." She was calm. Maybe he would calm down too.

Lash remembered how she was actually like. It was probably true. So he accepted it. "That doesn't mean I'll be coming to these sessions." He turned around and stormed off. He was going to talk to Principal Powers tomorrow. He was not going to do this.

Katie sighed and walked out of the library. What had she agreed to?

Xxx

Zach and Magenta were sitting on the school bus to head home. It was a silent ride. But finally, Zach spoke up.

"I'm sorry."

Magenta turned to look at him. "Why?"

"For _whatever_ I did!" Zach told her. "You've been quiet all day. I don't like it. Can you tell me what I did?"

"You called me your girlfriend." Came her swift reply.

Zach was silent. That is what was bothering her? Did she avoid him because she wasn't ready for that yet? He had said that without realizing, but felt like their relationship was at that point. But he should have spoken to her first about that. "Is that so bad?"

"It's not bad." Magenta told him. "I just wish we spoke about it first."

"You're not mad?"

"I just wish we spoke about it first." Magenta repeated. "And it would have been nice to be asked." She added.

"…I'm sorry."

They hadn't noticed that the bus was finally on the ground and that it had stopped in front of Magenta's house.

After she stood up to go, Zach quickly grabbed her wrist to stop her. "W-Wait!"

Magenta turned back to him.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked. "Officially?" He added.

Magenta shrugged from his grip and gave him a kiss. "All you had to do was ask." She gave him a smile and then left the bus.

Zach sighed of relief, glad that she agreed. He was smiling throughout the whole bus ride.


	8. Chapter 8

The first class went by pretty quickly and Lash was relieved it was over. He rose from his seat, but couldn't get too far when his professor stopped him.

"Mr. Langford, I'm surprised you haven't been able to answer any questions correctly in class today." Professor Mikelsen took a sip of his coffee. Why he had to teach a class so early in the morning was beyond him. "Did you attend your session yesterday?"

Lash let out a sigh and shook his head. "No." He wore black jeans, a blue t-shirt and a long sleeved striped t-shirt underneath. He threw his bag over his shoulders.

"And why is that?" Professor Mikelsen placed his coffee mug back on his desk and raised a brow. "This tutoring session is supposed to be helping you. If you're not going, then what is the point?"

"I'm not going to go." Lash brushed past the professor and headed to the door but was stopped when it closed on its own. He let out a frustrated sigh and turned to his professor.

"Did you forget that you're in a room with a telekinetic?" Professor Mikelsen asked, smiling at Lash's expression. He had forgotten. "Now, to the matter at hand, why are you not going to your sessions? Is there something wrong with the whole thing?"

Lash met his gaze. "It's not _something_ , it's _someone._ "

"Who?" He raised a brow.

"Katie."

"Miss Grey? She has the highest marks in the class, it's perfect for you."

Lash made a face. Another person that said this. "I don't want to associate with her." Came his simple reply. Why did other people think that this was the best for him?

"You _do_ want to graduate, don't you? This is a class with a lot of theory, a lot of explaining and because you missed so much…"

"Yes." Lash responded. "I do want to get out of here."

"So I suggest you go to your sessions and refresh your knowledge and then you won't have to go anymore. It won't be for long. If I see you doing much better in my classes, you can stop. Also, I'll give you a little recap test on the new material you learn with Katie and if you pass, you can stop."

Lash let out a sigh. "Fine." He went to leave the room and waited as the door opened by itself. He walked through it and went to find Katie. He _really_ didn't have a choice did he?

Professor Mikelsen gathered his things and went to the teachers' lounge. That had been easier than he expected!

When Lash saw Katie talking with a classmate from their morning class, he said nothing and just grabbed her arm pulling Katie away from whom she was talking with. Her classmate noticed it was Lash and did nothing about it.

Katie just blinked when she was being pulled away. She was wearing a sweater dress and running shoes. "What's going on?" Her hair was wavy and her bangs were pinned back by a couple of bobby pins. She was surprised that he had pulled her away.

When they were in a less packed part of the hallway, Lash stopped walking and stared at her. "I'll start going to the tutoring sessions. But that won't mean I will enjoy it. And there better not be any funny business." He said. "I want to be re-taught the same material. I know we've had our differences, but honestly, I want to pass classes, that includes this one, and get the hell out of this school."

Katie was relieved that he was finally going to come. She then took a deep breath and exhaled. "Look." She matched his gaze. "I want to help you. I know you're not too keen on the idea and I don't know how many times we'll have to see each other. I know you _hate_ me, so whatever I did, I'm sorry." She gave him a small smile.

 _Oh my god. She actually thinks she did something_. Lash shook his head. "It's not that." _Not at all._

"Then what is it?" Katie wondered.

Lash sighed. "That is not something I can tell you." He told her. "Anyways, it'll only be for a while, then we won't have to see each other for a valid reason anymore."

Katie nodded. "That's true." She then smiled. "I'm glad you finally decided to come. So let's both work hard so you can graduate!"

Lash just nodded at her. What was with her enthusiasm? There she goes again with that smile. Why did she need to smile in front of someone that caused her pain in the past?

The bell for next class suddenly rang, Lash and Katie parted ways and headed to their own classes.

Xxx

Katie bust through the cafeteria doors. She spotted her friends. It was easy now since they all sat together and at the same table every day. "Guys!" She noticed it was just Zach, Magenta and Layla at the table and was wondering where the others were.

Layla grinned and waved at her. Her hair was sleek and straight. She was wearing jeans, sandals and a green long sleeved shirt.

Katie noticed Zach and Magenta sitting next to each other. "Oh that's right!" She squealed and went over to them. She put her arms around the both of them. "I heard you were dating! I'm so happy for you two!"

Magenta smiled. "Thanks." Her hair was styled back and her purple bangs framed her face. She was wearing black jeans and a purple blouse.

Zach grinned at her. "Yeah, we are!" He was wearing a white hoodie and yellow capris. His visor was placed on his messy white blond hair.

Katie let go of them and went to take a seat. "Where are the others?" She asked, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Will is finishing a test in his class." Layla told her. "Ethan is tutoring somebody and I think Warren and Michelle are eating outside today."

Katie nodded. Was Ethan in the same tutoring program as her? If so, she hadn't known.

Xxx

Lash kept his word and had showed up at his tutoring session. Katie had been relieved to see him, and knowing that he kept his promise to show up. Katie's things were sprawled on the desk before he showed up. When he did, he greeted her and got out his notebook and pen.

"Alright, let's get this started." Lash was ready to take down notes. "Refresh my memory and teach me the new things."

Katie smiled. "It's nice to see you taking this seriously."

Lash glanced at the clock. "Katie, please. We can talk after. Just… _tutor_." He wanted to get this over with.

Katie just blinked. She was going to have to get used to this, wasn't she? He really _was_ serious. She just nodded. "Any questions about what we learnt in today's class before we start?"

"No." He replied, simply.

Katie nodded. "Alright then."

And the session began.

Xxx

"That was not so bad."

Lash shut his notebook. An hour had passed and he took down a lot of notes. He was starting to remember more of what he was taught before getting sent to jail and learning what new material they were taught.

"I'm not so bad, am I?" Katie wondered, gathering her things and putting it in her school bag.

Lash threw his bag over his shoulders. "I'll give you that, Katie." He signed the paper required and handed it to her.

Katie shoved the paper into her backpack and threw it over her shoulders. "Well, I think we should get going."

"Home would be good."

They walked out of the library together and towards the later school buses. Some stayed behind for the students at tutoring and other after school activities.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Katie waved at him and headed to the buses.

Lash was about to head there when he saw Speed heading down the stairs.

When Speed noticed him, he was by Lash's side in seconds. "Hey man. Woah, was _Katie_ with you?" He asked, seeing the younger girl from afar getting onto the bus.

"She's my tutor." Lash replied.

Speed gave his best friend a look. "Seriously?! How is that going for you? Since well, she's one of the people who sent us to jail and all. Is she being fair and everything?"

Lash just shook his head. "I didn't want her as a tutor at first. But she's taking it seriously." He looked over at the other teen. "It was my first session anyways. Can't really give you my opinion yet."

Speed nodded. "That's good at least. You're lucky though, I have some weird junior." He shook his head. "Do I _really_ have to spend an hour with him?"

"Do we _really_ have a choice?" Lash countered.

The bus driver honked his horn, signaling for Speed and Lash to get into the bus.

Speed rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

And they headed home.


	9. Chapter 9

"This is so fucking stupid."

Lash and Katie had just walked out of their morning class.

"What is?" Katie asked, turning to look at him. She wore a pink crewneck sweatshirt, blue skinny jeans and flats. She adjusted her low ponytail.

Lash looked over at her. "Were you not just in the class? It's _Friday_ today. And he just gave us a test for Monday!" He ran his hands through his hair, frustrated. "I had plans with Speed this weekend. Now I have to study. I _hate_ studying." There was a strong emphasis.

"I could help?" Katie suggested. "If you want." She quickly added. "We could remake that session that you missed."

Lash raised a brow. "Why would you want to help? Wouldn't you be studying at your house?"

"I don't need to study." Katie replied, simply. "I know the material."

"Smartass." Lash muttered under his breath.

Katie heard. "Well, this _smartass_ is going to pass the test." She said with a grin.

Lash sighed. She probably was. He dusted off his purple t-shirt and fixed his backpack. "Can you help me then?" He set his pride aside and decided to ask her. They didn't have a session, but maybe she'd help him anyways. He didn't care that he was spending extra hours with her. He just wanted to pass this test. He could deal with spending an extra hour with her.

Katie nodded. "Of course." She turned in the direction of the library then back at him. "But the library closes earlier on Fridays." She told him. "I won't have that hour with you."

Lash gaped. "Are you kidding me? _What_? How am I going to pass this stupid test then?!" He was frustrated. "I _hate_ studying!"

"We've established that." Katie pointed out.

"What if we meet up at a café or something?" Lash suggested.

"And talk about a course related to superheroes? I don't think…" Katie placed a hand on her chin, pondering. "Hm…"

Lash stared at the clock. They were going to have to head to their next class soon. "Forget about it." He said quickly, noticing her expression. "Why don't we do this at my house then?" He said without realizing. _All he cared about was passing this test_.

Katie stared at him, caught off guard by his question. "What?" Was he really _inviting_ her to his house?

Lash sighed, noticing her expression. Guess he was going to have to explain. " _Look_ , my mom is coming home tonight from her work trip and I want to be there when she got home." He told her, truthfully. When Katie smiled at that, he looked down at his feet, embarrassed that he just came out and told her that.

"That's actually really nice." Katie commented. "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

Lash knew that Katie genuinely meant it. He returned her smile.

The bell suddenly rang, making them jump. They hadn't even noticed that the hallway was empty.

"I'll see you later!" Katie told him, running off to her class.

Lash watched her leave before going to his own class.

Xxx

"You're busy tonight?!"

"Y-Yeah." Katie was surprised at the sudden outburst. Then she blinked. "Oh my god, did we have something planned tonight?" She gasped. "Guys, I'm so sorry!"

"No no!" Layla waved her hands, the bell sleeves of her green blouse danced around. "We were just thinking of going out." She told the other girl. "Going to see a movie."

"I'm sorry guys, I have something tonight. Maybe tomorrow night?" Katie felt guilty. She couldn't exactly tell them that she was going to Lash's house, could she? To _help_ him.

Magenta tucked a purple strand of hair, which came loose from her messy bun, behind her ear. "It's okay, we'll find something else to do. You've been busy this week and staying behind. Everything okay?" Magenta wondered, fixing the sleeve of her purple shirt.

Katie smiled. "I'm fine, Maj. Don't worry. I'm tutoring somebody, that's all." She explained. "I joined a program to help students who are falling behind in their classes."

"Oh! Exactly like Ethan is doing." Magenta nodded.

"That's very nice." Layla smiled at her. "I couldn't have expected anything else."

Katie smiled. "Thank you, Layla."

Xxx

The bus ride to Lash's house was quiet. Katie hadn't even expected to be going to his house, nor even expected to be _asked_. When they exited the bus, Katie followed Lash quietly. He had not said anything to her since they left the school.

When they got to his house, Lash unlocked the door and motioned Katie to come in. Katie did so and wiped her shoes on the carpet at the door as Lash shut the door.

Lash lived in a condo, Katie noticed. It was very clean; the décor was beautiful and simple; the walls were painted with beautiful blues. The living room had a TV, newspapers and empty mugs were on the coffee table and the couches matched the walls. The living room's window, in where you could see the street Lash lived on, was covered by beautiful grey curtains. The kitchen was white and rectangular surrounded by grey parsons' chairs. Her attention went to the ceiling, where a beautiful silver chandelier was hanging.

While Katie admired the scenery, Lash had time to clear the kitchen table, grab two glasses of water and gathered all his notes for the session. When he took his seat, he noticed she was in the same position as when she came in the house. "Are you going to stand there all day?"

Katie snapped out of her daze and joined Lash at the table. "The décor is beautiful!" She commented.

"My mom picked it out." Lash replied.

"Your place is very nice!" She told him, going over to her seat. "I didn't think-"

Lash glared at her. "What? You didn't think that I'd be living in a place like this? That bullies would live in a trailer park or something?"

Noticing his expression, Katie shook her head. "No! I just wanted to say that I didn't think you'd ever invite me into your home…that's all." She explained. Her expression softened and she started getting her things from her backpack.

Lash took a deep breath. He should have not lost his temper. "Sorry." He said quickly. "Now, let's get this started."

Katie just nodded and they got started.

Xxx

Two hours had passed before Lash's father walked into the condo.

Lash looked up from his notes and turned to the entrance. "Dad?" He turned to the clock and noticed the time. "Shit, we went over the time."

"That's alright." Katie said to Lash but stared at Lash's father. She recognized him from somewhere. _But where?_

Lash's father took off his shoes at the entrance and placed his briefcase on the couch. "Laurence, your mother is running late from work. She'll only be here around after dinner." He informed.

Katie could see Lash's expression change for a split second. It was an expression she never had seen before.

"Who's this?" Lash's father had gone up to the kitchen table after noticing Katie.

Katie looked over at the older man. He had strong features. His hair was short and dark. He had blue rimmed glasses and brown eyes. "Hi, I'm Katie, Lash's tutor." She held out her hand.

Lash's father shook her hand. "I'm Charles Langford, Laurence's father." When they let go of each other's hand, Charles looked over at his son. "You never told me you were going to tutoring. Your mom doesn't know either."

Lash didn't want them to know, that's why. "I didn't…"

"We just started, Mr. Langford." Katie told his father, interrupting Lash.

Charles nodded. He took off his suit jacket and hung it on a chair. "And how is that going, Katie? Is Laurence being good?"

"Yes." Katie replied.

"Good to hear." Charles suddenly left the room.

Katie turned to Lash. "Laurence?"

Lash turned his head to her. "Only my parents can call me that." He told her, tone low. "If you tell _anyone_ …"

"I won't!" Katie held her hands up. "But that's your real name, right?" She asked him. Then she smiled. "My real name is Caitlin but I tell people to call me Katie. I guess we're the same in that, aren't we?"

Lash looked at her. "Is it, now?" He didn't know that. "I guess we are." He grabbed his glass of water and placed it on his lips. He wasn't going to pry on that.

Charles returned, having changed out of his suit and into black track pants and a blue t-shirt. "Katie, would you like to stay for dinner?"

Lash's eyes widened at the question, almost choking on his water. Katie was going to stay here for dinner? She was probably going to be nice and say yes. But Lash wasn't expecting her to stay! He placed his glass back on the table.

Seeing Lash's expression, Katie shook her head. It looked like he didn't want her to stay. "I'm sorry, I-"

But she was cut off. "Are you sure? I want to thank you for tutoring my son." Charles told her.

"O-Oh, okay then." Katie smiled. "Sure." Lash was just going to deal with it.

"Great! I'll order a pizza, how does that sound?" Charles grinned. "I was going to anyways for when Molly came home." Charles grabbed the house phone and started dialing.

 _Molly…_ It was probably Lash's mom. Katie grabbed her cell phone and went to make a phone call.

Lash ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

Xxx

"Glad to hear that he is improving."

Dinner was delicious. Both teens had put their school supplies back into their backpacks and placed them on the chairs to make space. Lash had signed that paper, before forgetting. When dinner came, Charles and Katie did most of the talking. Charles had ordered 2 pizzas and there were a lot of leftovers for when Mrs. Langford came home. Most of the conversation was about Lash and the tutoring sessions. But since there were only two, there wasn't much to say. Katie was telling his father that he was improving and should pass the test on Monday.

"Tell me about yourself, Katie." Charles suddenly asked her. "What are your powers? What year are you in? Do I know your parents?"

Lash stared up at his father. _Why_ did he want to know these things?

"I'm a freshman." Katie told him.

Charles nodded.

"And I can turn invisible and make force fields."

"That's useful."

Katie nodded, smiling. "It is." Her phone was buzzing and got up from her seat. "Excuse me." She headed to the living room to answer the call.

"What's with all the questions, dad?" Lash asked, as Katie left.

"Just wanted to make conversation. I rarely meet your friends." Charles replied. "I only know Speed. So when you brought her over, I thought…"

"Woah woah," Lash held his hands up. "She's not my friend. She just tutors me." He had to clarify before his dad assumed anything more.

Charles raised a brow. "Why did you bring her over then?"

The living room was suddenly silent and then Katie let out a scream.

Charles was shocked at how quickly Lash rose from his seat to run over and see what was wrong. He then followed his son into the living room. Before seeing what was wrong, he noticed a car parked outside his house.

Lash looked over at Katie. "What's wrong?" He didn't know why he was concerned. He would be even more if Katie didn't have a smile on her face, like she did now.

"I think you _do_ know my parents!" Katie grinned over at Charles. "Or my Dad at least!" She pointed to the photograph. It was a photo of the two of them after they graduated Sky High. Barron Battle was also in the picture. James was in the middle with a big grin on his face, arms around both Charles and Barron. Charles was grinning and Barron had a small smile on his face. "That's my Dad!" She pointed to James. "I noticed the same photo in our living room!"

Charles' eyes widened. "What?"

Lash just blinked. That man in the photo was her dad? That photo had been there for a long time. He had noticed it but never thought to ask his father anything.

The doorbell suddenly rang and Charles went to answer it. When he saw who was at the door, he let out a big gasp.

" _JAMES_?!"

"CHARLES!"

The two men hugged each other. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"How have you been?!"

Katie stared over at Lash, smiling. "Wow, I did not expect that."

Lash shook his head. "Neither did I."

James turned to Lash. "And is this Laurence? Oh my god, he has grown so much from the baby pictures you sent me." He had a grin on his face.

Lash eyed his father. Why did someone he didn't know have his baby pictures?

"Yes, he has." Charles smiled, ignoring his son's look.

"I didn't know our kids were friends, Charles! Katie, I could show you the baby pictures if you'd like." James told her, grin on his face.

Noticing Lash's shocked expression, Katie shook her head. "It's alright, dad."

"They're not friends, James." Charles told him. "Katie just tutors Laurence."

"Is that so?" James smiled.

When he calmed down, Lash held out his hand. "Nice to meet one of my dad's friends."

James shook it, smiling at him. "Thank you. And it's nice to meet you too, Laurence." He clasped Charles' shoulder. "Charles, I'm afraid I need to leave now with Katie but I will give you my phone number," He grabbed a piece of paper and pen from his pocket, scribbled down his number and handed it to Charles. "…and you can come over for dinner sometime this week?" He grinned. "We'll reminisce and you should bring Laurence and Molly! I'm sure Sophie would love to see her again."

Lash noticed how James was so cheerful and all smiles. Katie must have gotten that from him. He turned over to her and noticed she was watching their fathers talk with a smile on her face.

"Will do, James." Charles smiled.

"Come Katie, let's go." James told his daughter.

Katie nodded and rushed to the table, grabbing her backpack and throwing it over her shoulders. She scribbled something on a loose piece of paper. She went over to Charles. "Thank you for having me, Mr. Langford." She smiled.

"Pleasure's all mine." Charles smiled back.

James shook Charles' hand one last time before leaving. "I'll see you soon hopefully, Charles!"

"Bye James!" Charles watched his high school friend leave his home.

"Bye, Lash." Katie smiled at him. "Study hard! You can call me if you have any questions." She handed Lash the piece of paper with her number on it.

Lash stared at the piece of paper. She was giving him her number? He knew it was school related but was shocked when she did so. He looked back up at her. "I will. Bye."

Katie left, following her father.

Charles shut the door behind him. "She just gave you her number. Are you sure she's not your friend? You can tell me you know."

Lash stuffed her number in his pocket. "She's not." He assured. "She's just my tutor."

"If you say so." Charles headed to the kitchen to clean up.

Lash reached into his pocket and grabbed her number. He smoothed it out and put her number into his phone.

He had a feeling he'd be needing it.


	10. Chapter 10

The weekend came and gone. Monday was here. Lash had spent the weekend, though he hated it, studying. Because of it, he hoped he was going to pass this test. _He better!_

Katie hadn't studied, she takes a lot of notes in class and understood the material. She had gone out with Layla, Magenta and Michelle Saturday night. They had gone to rent a bunch of movies, bought a bunch of munchies and spent the night at Michelle's house.

Lash and Katie had the test in their first class. Though Lash was getting a different one that Katie and the other students had.

Katie was the first one to finish. When Lash heard her gathering her things, he looked up at her then at the clock. _What the hell? Already?_ He turned back to her. _How in the hell is she already done?_

Katie grabbed her backpack and flung it over her shoulders. She grabbed her finished test and handed it to the teacher. Before leaving the classroom, she met Lash's gaze and gave him a thumbs up in encouragement.

Lash was surprised at the gesture but nodded. His attention went back on his test.

Xxx

When he finished, Lash left the classroom and saw that the hallways were mostly empty. His fellow classmates were either heading to the cafeteria or the library or just walking around the halls since they had time to spare. He noticed Katie immediately. She was sitting near the window, reading a book. Normally, he would have just kept walking but he stayed where he was.

Seeing him, Katie closed her book, gathered her things and went over to him. "How did you do?"

"Good." Came his simple reply.

Katie shoved her book into her backpack. "We can't really discuss the tests since you are not getting the same one as me but how did you honestly think you did?" She asked again, hoping for another answer. " _Good_ " wasn't going to tell her anything.

"Good." He repeated.

"Again with the ' _good_ '! Come on, Lash. I need to know so I know what to teach you during our sessions and what I need to go over." Katie told him. "How am I going to further help you?"

"… _Good_."

Katie sighed.

Lash raised a brow. "When I get the test back, I'll show you. We'll be getting it back soon anyways, right? So you can see what I need help on."

"Fair enough." Katie gave up. He wouldn't tell her. She wasn't going to ask again.

"Katie! What are you doing with him?!" Came a voice from the down the hallway.

Katie looked over to see Ethan storming down the hall towards her and Lash. He had an expression that Katie had never thought she'd see on him, and knew it was directed to Lash. When he got up to them, he adjusted his glasses, dusted off his orange dress shirt and went to stand protectively in front of Katie.

"Ethan…" Katie didn't want a fight to happen. Ethan was reading this wrong. She knew he had a valid reason _why_ …but she didn't want anything to happen.

"Stay away from her." Ethan addressed Lash. "Or you'll be sorry."

Lash hated the fact that the freshman was brave enough to be able to storm up to him like this. _And stick up for himself_? What happened to when the freshman used to cower in fear whenever he was around? He felt himself seethe. He hated Will _even_ more now. "Listen _Evan_ -" He started, finger pointed.

" _Ethan_!" Ethan corrected. "And don't you dare think I'm afraid of you anymore either!" He stood his ground.

Katie moved from behind Ethan and went between the two boys, pushing them away from each other. "Ethan, Lash hasn't done anything to me. I just tutor him in the first class we have together." She explained. She hoped he would understand and calm down, but that wasn't the case.

"Of all people, you choose _him_?!" Ethan stared over at Lash. He didn't know why was of his friends would even want to be near someone who bullied her and her friends in the past.

Lash clenched his fist. Who was this guy thinking he could talk to him like that? "Watch what-…"

"I didn't choose him." Katie said, interrupting Lash and ignoring his glare. "Principal Powers made the match ups."

"And you still chose to help him? After _everything_ he did to us?" Ethan asked, tone of voice back to normal.

"Yes." Came Katie's reply.

"Were you okay with it? Why did you agree to it?! Maybe I could ask Principal Powers for a switch for you." Ethan said.

"You don't have to do that." Katie shook her head.

"You're my friend, Katie. I want to look out for you."

Lash took the moment to speak. "Listen Evan," He ignored Ethan's expression. "Katie is my tutor, you are just going to have to deal with that."

" _Not a chance_!"

"Yes, you are!" Lash spoke over him. "I accepted the fact that she was partnered with me and that she is helping me. I have done nothing to her and will never do. I just want to graduate and get out of this fucking school. So if it means that I need to spend a couple of hours each week with Katie," He grabbed Ethan's shirt and pulled him closer. " _I'll do it_." He said that in such a low voice, that Ethan's expression changed to fear. _Much better._

Katie noticed a lot of students were watching them in the hallways. They were causing a crowd and she didn't want Will or Warren to show up. She knew there would be trouble then. "Lash…" She placed a hand on his shoulder.

Lash flinched at her touch and dropped Ethan. He scoffed and walked off, hands in the pockets of his black jeans.

Katie helped Ethan up. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Ethan replied, picking up his backpack. "I just can't believe you agreed to help _him_ is all."

Katie bit her lip. "Principal Powers matched us together. I had nothing to do with it."

Ethan sighed. "Sorry, I guess just seeing you two together got me mad. After what he did to us and everything," He shook his head. "You are a nice person and I guess it's okay if you agreed to help him." He smiled.

Katie smiled back, putting her arm around him. "Thank you, Ethan. I knew you'd understand."

"I won't tell the others, I can let _you_ do that." Ethan smiled.

"Oh _sure_. And let Will and Warren freak out?"

Ethan laughed. "I don't blame them."

Katie blinked. "I _don't_ want to see that."

"But you should be _honest_."

"Yes, that is true." Katie then sighed. She was going to have to tell them.

Xxx

" _WHAT_?!"

Katie groaned and her head hit the table. They were in the cafeteria and the group was talking about what they did over the weekend. It had been a lengthy conversation and the lunchtime was almost over. With a look from Ethan, she told the boys what she did. Tutored Lash. There was a gasp. _At his house._ Which resulted in the previous reaction. She flipped the hood of her thin pink hoodie over her head and stayed in that position for a while. She did not want to see their expressions.

" _Really_?! _Why_?!" Will and Warren shouted in unison.

"Is that why you couldn't hang out with us on Friday night?" Layla asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Because you had to tutor Lash?" She asked

Katie lifted her head, avoiding Will and Warren's expressions. She turned, facing the red head and nodded. "Yeah." She pulled the hoodie down.

"You could have told us." Magenta told her. "Why didn't you?" She rolled the long sleeves of her black sweater and proceeded to eat her lunch.

Katie looked over at Will and Warren, then back to Magenta. "Because I didn't want to see their expressions and hear their reactions."

"Why did you agree to help him?!" Will demanded. " _Help_ him! He doesn't deserve any help! Not after what he did!" He threw his hands in the air in frustration.

"Principal Powers made the match-ups!" Katie replied, holding up her hands in defense _. Aren't they overreacting a little bit?_

"They are just concerned for you, Katie." Layla told her. "All of us are." She placed a hand on Katie's, the angel sleeve of Layla's green top brushed against Katie's arm.

"You are a nice person and we don't want him to take advantage of you." Magenta told her.

"He's not." Katie assured them. "I promise. He's not that bad actually."

"Not that bad?" Warren crossed his arms. "Was he not that bad when he shoved Zach, Ethan or _you_ in lockers? Was he not that bad when he was giving swirlies? Was he not that bad when he was bullying freshmen with Speed?" He raised a brow. "Should I continue?"

Katie fell silent. He had a point.

"It's different now though. I'm not afraid of him and Speed anymore." Zach chimed in.

Ethan nodded, agreeing. "Yeah, now that they know not to mess with us."

"They _better_ not." Will muttered.

"Well there's that." Zach continued what he wanted to say. "I can't let Will and Warren protect me forever right?" He shrugged his shoulders.

Ethan nodded. "You have a point, Zach."

"Since they have been back, I haven't seen them do anything to anyone." Michelle said. "Or even heard about something." She wrapped her blue cardigan around herself to avoid getting any food on her white t-shirt as she took a bite of her lunch.

Will placed a hand to his chin. " _Suspicious_." He turned over to his best friend.

Warren nodded to Will. "Agreed."

Katie let out a sigh. "Guys, I appreciate your concern but I can take care of myself. With my powers, that should be easy." Then she smiled and looked over at Will. "If anything happens, you'll be the first to know."

Will nodded, went over to her and put his arm around her. " _Good_ , because I think of you as a little sister." He snorted. "Which is funny because you are older than me." He added.

Katie traced an 'X' over her heart. "Cross my heart." She smiled.

Will smiled and looked over to Warren, nodding.

Warren nodded and the two boys went over to where Lash and Speed were sitting.

Speed was the first to see them. " _What_?" There was an edge to his tone. Can't he eat lunch with his best friend in peace? They weren't doing anything! Why did Stronghold and Peace feel the need to show up?

Will and Warren turned over to Lash. "We heard that Katie is tutoring you." Will spoke.

Lash gave him a look. "And?" _What do they fucking want?_ Did Katie tell _all_ her friends?He didn't care that Evan knew, but Stronghold and Peace?

"We are not too keen on the idea." Warren replied.

"Not my problem." Lash went to take a bite of his lunch.

But didn't have a chance too since Warren grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

Speed reacted fast and stood up, but Will had gone to stand in front of him, stopping him short.

"Out of my way, Stronghold."

"Not a chance."

"So you better treat her with respect and not do anything to her." Warren warned Lash. "And take this seriously so she is not wasting her time with someone like you."

"A _little_ protective, aren't you?" Lash smirked. "Don't you already _have_ a girlfriend?"

Warren glared at Lash. His hand was engulfed in flames. " _Excuse_ me?"

Before anything else could happen, Katie and Layla ran over to them.

"Will, that's _enough_." Layla went to stand next to her boyfriend. She placed a hand on his chest. "I'm sure you got your point across."

Seeing the girls arrive, Warren dropped Lash.

"Warren, I heard what you said and honestly, Lash _has_ been taking it seriously." Katie told Warren, facing him.

Lash pat his chest, trying to get rid of the flame that appeared on his shirt. That asshole. He was furious that Warren had dropped him and was about to do something. But Katie's words had prevented him. Was she… _standing up for him?_ He didn't _need_ that! With the flame gone, he looked over at Katie. So why?

"Is that so?" Will asked her.

"Yes." Katie replied. "Just…stop this."

Will nodded. "I trust you."

The bell had finally rang.

"Remember what I said." Warren told Lash and he walked out of the cafeteria. The others soon followed.

Katie looked over at Lash before leaving with her friends.

Lash stared after her. _Why did she do that?_

Xxx

Michelle and Warren had gone to a café later after school. Michelle ordered a Frappuccino and Warren ordered a black coffee. Their backpacks were next to them.

"Today was very eventful, wasn't it?" Michelle started, taking a sip of her Frappuccino.

"Very." Warren agreed. "Lash is an asshole. I have no idea how Katie puts up with him."

"You are _a bit_ protective of her, though." Michelle noticed. "Should I be worried?" She teased, taking another sip.

Warren shook his head, grabbing her hand. "No." He stated. "She just showed me kindness even when knowing about my father and how I intimidated her and everything. I just don't want to see her sad or hurt."

A smile appeared on Michelle's face. "Like a big brother."

Warren laughed. "You could say that." He took a sip of his coffee. "I see her as a friend, nothing more."

Michelle nodded and smiled. "You know, she showed me kindness as well. When I was first introduced to the group, she welcomed me with open arms." She smiled at the memory.

" _My name is Katie, it's so nice to meet you! Welcome to the group! I feel like we're going to be fast friends!"_

Warren nodded. "I remember that. And I was grateful." He took a sip of his black coffee.

Michelle smiled. "Do you want to come over for dinner tonight? My dad is home and he'd love to meet you. I talk about you a lot." She grinned sheepishly.

Warren smiled at her. "I'd love that."

Michelle placed a twenty dollar bill on the table, ignoring Warren's look. "It's okay, I got it." Then she smiled. "Shall we go for a walk in the park before going to my house?"

"I'd also love that." Warren grabbed his backpack as Michelle grabbed hers and they walked out hand in hand.

Xxx

"Why did you feel the need to do that?"

It was after school and Lash and Katie were in the library getting ready for another session. Papers were sprawled on the tables. Katie was ready to start but Lash had asked that question.

"Do what?" Katie asked. What happened to ' _let's get this over with?'?_

Lash gave her a look. _Did she forget what happened?_ "Standing up for me in the cafeteria." He explained. "Do you really think that _me_ of all people needs that?"

Katie sighed. "I know." She nodded. "I just wanted it to stop."

"Were you not the one who started it? Telling Stronghold and Peace in the first place?" Lash wondered.

"They're my friends." Katie said. "And they would have found out eventually. I didn't want to wait to tell them." She replied.

"Your _friend_ ," Lash pointed to his slightly burnt shirt, "…did _this_! All for finding out that _you_ were tutoring _me_."

"They can be protective." Katie told him.

" _You think_?!" Lash was shushed by the librarian and he lowered his voice. "Is that why you agreed to help me? So Stronghold and Peace could threaten me? I was not going to do _anything_ to you." He assured her.

Katie let out a sigh. "I agreed to help you because Principal Powers asked me."

"I _know_ she _asked_ you!" Lash's voice had risen and he ignored the librarians look.

"That's not what I meant." Katie told him. "Principal Powers paired us all up. I had some sophomore. Before finalizing the pairs, she came up to me and asked if I wanted to switch. When I asked why, she told me that the person who was originally going to tutor you didn't want you as a partner. When I had agreed, she was happy."

Lash was now glaring at her. "What? So you agreed to partner up with me in pity?"

Katie frowned, avoiding his gaze. "That's not…" Why did she just have to go and tell him this?

Lash was furious. "Are you doing this out of pity?" He asked again. "Because no one wanted to be my partner? Did you feel _sorry_ for me?"

Katie looked back at him and shook her head. "I was surprised to hear that no one wanted to help you. And how everyone was afraid of you," She said. "Principal Powers told me that." She added.

Lash fell silent. It seemed Katie had a lot to say and he was going to hear her out.

"Maybe I did feel sorry for you, so I said yes." Katie ignored Lash's look. "But I'm not afraid of you." She admitted. "I genuinely want to help you, Lash."

Lash didn't know what to say at that. "Thank you." Was the only thing that came out of his mouth. That was his first thought. He was feeling all these mixed emotions.

"And if it really bothers you, I can stop defending you." Katie smiled a bit.

Lash matched her gaze. "Depending on the context." He smiled a bit, despite himself. He was going to let this go.

Katie wanted to sigh of relief after seeing him smile. Maybe he had calmed down. "Let's get started, shall we?"

Lash nodded and they began their session.

Xxx

Warren and Michelle stood in front of her door.

"Are you ready?' Michelle asked her boyfriend, who was staring blankly at the door.

"Just mentally preparing myself."

Michelle laughed. "Daddy won't hurt you. He controls ice too, so you have the upper hand." She grabbed her keys from her backpack.

"Woah woah, I don't want to fight him or anything." Warren told her, holding his hands up in defense. He thought he'd let her know. He straightened his leather jacket.

"I'm sure that there will be none of that!" Michelle opened the door and shoved her keys back into her backpack. "Daddy! I'm home, and Warren is here too!" She entered her house and Warren followed her.

Mr. Frost came from the kitchen as soon as his daughter called. He was a tall, built man. He had short white blonde hair and a thin mustache. He was wearing gray pants and a blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a few buttons undone.

"Hi sir." Warren looked up at him, hand held out for him to shake. "I'm Warren Peace." He felt seriously underdressed.

Michelle closed the door behind her and put her cross body bag in the kitchen, leaving her father and her boyfriend to talk.

Mr. Frost stared at his daughter's boyfriend, shaking his hand. "Barron Battle's son?" He wondered, with a neutral expression etched on his face.

Warren matched his expression. Didn't Michelle tell her father? "So what if I am?" He wondered, letting go of his hand. Was Mr. Frost going to judge him?

Mr. Frost smiled. "Well Warren, I don't judge people based on who their parents are."

Warren's face softened at that and he sighed of relief.

"All I care about is Michelle's happiness. If she is happy, then so am I." Mr. Frost clasped Warren on the back. "And I already see that."

Warren smiled back. "I am aware of that, sir."

Mr. Frost leaned closer to Warren. "And if you hurt her, you'll be sorry." He whispered so only Warren could hear.

Warren's eyes widened, taken aback at what Mr. Frost just said.

Mr. Frost laughed. "Just kidding." He slapped Warren on the back.

"Daddy," Michelle had left the kitchen and went to join her father and boyfriend, who were still near her door. "What is for dinner tonight?"

"I thought I'd get the barbeque going." Mr. Frost replied. "Warren, I think I could use your _fire power_." He grinned. "Care to help?"

Warren smiled, despite himself. "Sure."

Xxx

Katie and Lash finished their session and both had headed home. Katie had headed home, greeted her mother and father and headed upstairs to take a shower. After her shower, she got dressed into a pair of blue sweatpants and a pink t-shirt. She let her hair dry by itself. Then she had a lovely turkey dinner with her parents.

After clearing the table and cleaning the kitchen, Katie headed upstairs to do her homework. She had a lot but if she really focused, she could get it done at a reasonable time. Her hair was almost dry at this point, it was starting to style into waves. After finishing her homework, she decided to stay in a read a book.

Sophie changed into her pajamas and headed to the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of wine and opened it. She then grabbed two wine glasses and headed to the living room. She grabbed a blanket and sat on the sofa, waiting for her husband who was finishing a phone call.

James ran into the living room, apparently forgetting he could teleport. "Sophie! Guess what?!" He grinned over at her. He had also changed into his pajamas. He joined his wife on the couch.

Sophie couldn't help but smile. James was just radiating with happiness. "What?" She asked. "Does it have to do with the person you were talking with on the phone?"

James grinned. "Yes!" He replied. "Do you remember Charles from high school?" He asked her, throwing the blanket over them both.

Sophie nodded. "What about him? How is he doing?"

"Well, I invited him, Molly and their son Laurence over for dinner on Friday." James told her.

Sophie frowned at that, which surprised James. "Charles? You haven't spoken to him since we moved from town. What if he asks a bunch of questions why?" Then she sighed. "Friday? I have something that night for work."

James blinked. "I should have asked you first, should I change the date?"

Sophie shook her head and smiled. "It's alright, you were so happy when you told me."

James nodded and then took a deep breath. "As for if he asks a bunch of questions, I will have to tell them the truth." He stated.

Sophie scoffed. "We haven't even done that with Katie yet, even though we promised we were going to be more honest with her too."

"When the time comes." James said. He poured some wine for his wife, handed her the glass and then poured himself some. He then grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

Sophie took a sip of her wine as James surfed through the channels. When she saw something that startled her, she almost choked on her wine. "J-James!" She coughed, regaining herself. "Go back!"

James went to the channel that Sophie was talking about. The news channel.

" _Three people with minor injuries and one woman was sent to the hospital. She fell unconscious."_

Sophie gasped. "That's horrible."

" _All caused by a man whose body was covered in metal-"_

Sophie's eyes widened in shock and she dropped her wine glass. The glass shattered and the wine that was left had spilled on the mini carpet under their coffee table. " _Oh my god_."

James stared at the TV in shock. " _What_?!"

" _Luckily the Commander and Jetstream arrived at the scene, preventing any other injuries or further destruction to property_."

James' cell phone ringing caused them both to jump. He grabbed the remote and shut the TV. "Hello?"

" _James_?" Came the voice from the other line.

"Yes Steve?" James put the phone in the middle of himself and his wife and they both leaned in so they could hear.

" _I have bad news_."

"I think I know what you are about to say, Steve."

" _Colin broke out of prison_."

Sophie opened her mouth to let out a scream but James put a hand over her mouth to stop her. "Thank you for telling us."

" _Josie and I weren't able to capture him and send him back. He fled. We don't know where he went."_

"What?!" Sophie exclaimed. "Steve!" She moved James' hand, holding it in hers.

" _Sophie, calm down. We are keeping an eye out for him_. "

" _I will not calm down_!" Sophie was frustrated. "He killed my-"

" _Sophie. Be careful, take care of yourselves and Katie. We need to be alert if he comes back."_

James could hear nothing on the other line after and assumed Steve had hung up, so he did as well. But he wasn't prepared for what had happened next.

Sophie had let out a scream.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Katie headed to class. Her parents made sure that she went to school safely by bringing her there themselves. Her parents had told her nothing about what happened with the supervillain. She had heard the scream last night and rushed downstairs to them but they only told her that Sophie had dropped her glass of wine. She believed them and went back upstairs. But that wasn't the truth. Lash was in class as well. When Katie entered, she noticed Lash was staring at his desk. Professor Mikelsen was handing out the graded tests from the previous day. He was usually fast when he was grading. Katie had gotten her exam back and wasn't surprised by the result.

 _ **A 96%**_

Katie smiled to herself and put the test into her bag. She turned her head to look over at Lash. Maybe his expression would say what he got. But when his expression was neutral, Katie really didn't know. She decided that she was going to ask him after class. And when the bell rang, she did just that.

As each of the students left the classroom, Katie met up with Lash in the hallway. "Lash, hey! What did you get on the test?" She wondered.

Lash stopped in his tracks and pulled the test out of his bag. He then showed it to her, saying nothing.

 _ **F 40%**_

Katie looked at his mark. Was that why he was so upset? She gave him a smile. "It's alright! It's your first recap test. In today's session, we'll go over everything you got wrong." She then grinned. "So there is no need to be upset, okay? It happens."

Lash gave her a look and Katie wondered if she had said the wrong thing. "Isn't that easy for you to say, _Miss 96 percent_?" He sneered. He had seen her grade as the professor was handing them out. _Smartass_.

Katie was taken aback by what he said, but smiled regardless. "Lash, I know you might be upset with your grade, but I will work hard to make sure that you pass the next recap test that Professor Mikelsen gives you."

Lash scoffed. "Do you honestly… _honestly_ think that this is the reason I'm upset? This _stupid_ test?"

"Is it something else?" Katie wondered. Was something upsetting Lash? "What is upsetting you?"

Lash put his test back in his backpack, zipped it shut and hoisted it over his shoulders. "Like I'd tell you." He replied, shoving past her.

Katie reached for his arm. "Lash, come on! You can tell me!"

" _NO_!" Lash nudged her away from him. He used more force than he intended and she staggered backwards and collided with a locker.

Luckily, Katie had her backpack on and it took most of the force. Her legs gave out and she slid to the floor. She watched Lash walk away, shoving any students that were in his path. After, they would scramble away. The students that were near Katie went to see if she was okay and she assured them that she was, but the students had been too afraid of Lash to go after him.

Xxx

Katie walked into the cafeteria when it was time for lunch. She had been running a little late with her previous class and only entered the cafeteria like 10 minutes later.

And it was chaos. A lot of things were happening at once and Katie had a hard time focusing on what was happening.

Fireballs were being thrown in all directions, trying to land a hit on a figure whizzing through the cafeteria.

Speed was avoiding the fireballs with ease. "You _seriously_ can't hit me?" He mocked. He smirked, crossing his arms. As Warren prepared another fireball, Speed ran off again.

Lash and Will were at the other end of the cafeteria. Lash extended his arms, trying to catch a flying Will. Will easily dodged his arms, and they ended up being tangled.

" _Stronghold_!" Lash barked.

"You did _that_ yourself!" Will shouted and shrugged his shoulders. That was _easy_. What did he expect would happen?

 _What is happening!?_ Katie wondered. She noticed the cafeteria was empty except for the four fighting and…

"Katie!"

Katie turned her head to see Layla, Zach, Ethan and Magenta hiding under a table. "Guys! What happened here? What are you doing under there?" She hurried over to them and crouched down. "What is going on?"

"Lash and Speed bullied us today, like what they used to do before." Zach started. "We told Warren and Will and they got pissed, going over to Speed and Lash and started a fight." He let out a sigh, stroking his white blonde hair. If Warren hadn't missed him….

"We hid under here since the whole cafeteria was in a panic." Magenta told her. She was sitting on the floor legs crossed. She was holding her lunch tray in her lap. She looked annoyed. Of all days to have this fight, it has to be a day where she is eating her favourite meal. However, she was glad that she chose to wear black pants today instead of a long skirt. Of all days to have to sit under a table.

"Are we the only ones here?" Ethan asked. When Katie nodded, he sighed. "Of course we are."

"Where's Michelle?" Katie asked. She didn't notice the cryokinetic anywhere.

"She went to get principal powers." Layla replied. She was sitting on her legs, hands on her lap. She was wearing a long green skirt and couldn't exactly sit like Magenta was. It was hurting her legs actually.

"We were hoping you could do something." Zach told Katie. "Use your barrier and help us get out of here."

"Did you try-"

Zach scoffed. He knew what she was going to ask. "We _did_ try to get out of here! If I didn't duck in time, my hair would be burnt. I wouldn't have _any_."

"Because _that_ is what is important here." Magenta narrowed her eyes.

Ethan let out a sigh.

Katie frowned. "That's not what I meant."

"What? Like try doing anything to stop them?" Ethan asked her. "We're sidekicks. What can we do?"

"We saved the school that time, remember?" Katie reminded them. "I'm sure if we make a plan, something can be done." She smiled at them.

"Got you!" Lash had untangled his arms and reached to grab Will. And when he did, he ended up throwing him so hard that he crashed into a table. It all happened so fast for Will to react.

"Will!" Layla screamed, getting out from under the table. She made her way over.

"Layla, _wait_!" Katie screeched, standing up and turning towards her.

Flames shot up Warren's arms and he aimed a fireball towards Lash, knocking him down easily. Then he aimed one for Speed, who was a little too close to Layla.

" _LAYLA_!"

" _Shit_!"

Layla crouched down quickly, arms covering her head. She could manipulate plants and wanted to avoid getting hit by a fire ball. That wouldn't be good, would it? Actually, getting hit by a fireball isn't good in general. Unless you're a pyro yourself. Right? …

Moments passed and she didn't hear anything. No talking; no sound of a fireball hitting anything… It also seemed like they stopped fighting. When she removed her hands and looked up, she stared in awe at what she saw.

Katie's pupils were glowing a light purple. Her right hand was shot out, as if doing so would stop the fireball and much to Katie's surprise, it did. A small barrier was surrounding the fireball and floating in midair. It was as if she _caught_ it.

Everyone was staring at what was done. It seemed that Katie's barrier had _caught_ the fireball.

Knowing it was now safe, Layla stood up and dusted off her skirt. She took the scene in and blinked.

"Holy _shit_!" Zach blurted out what everyone was thinking.

When Katie knew Layla was safe and when she noticed everyone stopped fighting, the barrier vanished and the flame died out. Her arm fell back to her side and the glow faded. She was surprised that she made a little barrier, let alone caught something in it. A ball of fire, no less! Her power was growing. "Are you okay, Layla?"

Layla looked over at her and nodded.

" _WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!_ " A voice boomed through the cafeteria.

Heels clacked on the floor as Principal Powers walked across the cafeteria. "Somebody, explain right _now_!" She demanded, as she got close to the group. "Why is the cafeteria _a mess_?!"

"Did you _not_ just hear all the noise?" Zach asked her.

" _Watch_ your tone, mister."

"We didn't _start_ anything!" Speed told her.

"Yes, you did! When you bullied our friends!" Will shouted. " _You_ started all this!"

"We warned you what would happen." Warren reminded them.

"Did you _really_ expect us to listen to you?" Lash sneered, getting all in Will's face. He was much taller than the freshman and appeared more intimidating.

But Will wasn't having any of that. " _Yes_." He replied, simply.

"How about I _throw_ _you_ into a table again?" Lash sneered.

" _Enough_!" Principal Powers barked. "You four, detention room, _now_." In that room, no one could use their powers, which is exactly what she wanted.

Katie watched as Will, Speed, Warren, and Lash headed over to the detention room.

Xxx

"That is not true! Not in the slightest!" Lash was saying. "Speed and I were just eating our lunch when Stronghold and Peace attacked us!"

"Because you two bullied our friends again! _After_ we warned you!" Will shouted back. "I will not sit around and allow that to happen."

"What are _you_ going to do about it?" Speed mocked. "You can't stop us."

Warren pointed at Principal Powers. "But _she_ can."

Principal Powers let out a sigh. " _Why_ is it _always_ you four?"

Lash grunted and leaned back on the chair he was sitting on. He didn't want to be here one bit. He wanted to go home. "Suspend us, get this over with." He drawled. He didn't know how much longer he could take sitting in a room with Stronghold and Peace any longer.

"And how will that solve things, Mr. Langford?" Principal Powers asked. "The teachers and I want to help you to control your powers and possibly use them for good."

"Which is what _those two_ aren't doing." Warren chimed in, earning a glare from the bullies. However, he didn't let that bother him.

Principal Powers shifted her gaze to each teen as she spoke. "I am well aware that you boys don't like each other. But this needs to stop. I have zero tolerance for fighting and ruining cafeterias."

"Isn't that hard given that this is a superhero high school?" Will pointed out.

Lash rolled his eyes. _Captain Obvious over here._

"Just suspend us or whatever, I'm not liking having to spend another minute with those two." Speed gestured to Will and Warren, who after Speed said that, nodded.

"Same thing with us." Warren and Will said in unison. It might just be the one of many things they would agree on.

Principal Powers shook her head. "What good will that do?" She told them. "Now, I have thought about this before you four came and I have made my decision." She paused for a moment before telling them. "In school suspension for the rest of the week."

" _WHAT?!"_ Was chorused around the room.

" _And_ you have to clean up the cafeteria." She added. "After school preferably because _god help you_ if you skip class to do so."

" _What?!"_

" _But_ -"

Principal Powers held up a hand to stop them. "That is my decision. You must follow the rules, get to your classes on time and _not_ get in trouble. No fights either. If you do, _you're expelled."_ She said the last partin a low tone, as if warning them that she'd do it in a heartbeat.

The boys didn't look at all happy about her decision but they knew that trying to get her to change her mind wouldn't work. "That is all, you may leave." She told them, standing up herself.

Principal Powers left to her office.

They all left the detention room, furious. Will and Warren walked together and Speed and Lash went the other way.

Xxx

School was done for the day and Katie was getting her things in the locker to get ready for the tutoring session. When she saw the four boys head for the cafeteria, she followed them. When she entered the cafeteria, she saw the four boys standing around. The cafeteria was as it was earlier. Some tables were flipped over; one table was split in two, probably from when Will crashed through it; debris from cracked tables were all over the floor dispersed as if Speed's running separated them and there were burn marks around the cafeteria marking where Warren was aiming. Katie also noticed that there was folded tables stacked up against the wall. Must be extras in case something like this happened. They were prepared.

"Alright, let's get this over with so I can go home." Lash told them.

"I think we _all_ do." Warren pointed out.

Lash shot a glare towards Warren.

"This is going to be a long night." Will muttered under his breath.

Speed snorted. "With my speed, we'll be done in an hour."

Warren scoffed. "You better not think of sneaking off."

"That is not a bad idea." Speed placed a hand to his chin.

"You better not!" Will's voice rose. Then he let out a sigh. "Now, here's what we should do…" He started to say but Lash cut him off.

"Oh, so you expect us to take orders from you? Are you taking charge? Do you want us to _work together_?" As he said those two last words, he sounded disgusted as if the thought sickened him.

"No chance." Speed chimed in.

"I don't like the idea any more than you do but we're going to have to work together to get this done." Will stated. "How else do you expect us to get this done as fast as possible?"

"Not happening." Speed told him.

"Guys?" Katie chimed in, walking towards them. She wanted to possibly prevent anything from happening. Any fighting.

"What?" They all asked in unison, turning around simultaneously. They had finally noticed that she was there.

"I just wanted to talk to Lash." She replied.

Warren narrowed his eyes. "Like we're going to let you be alone with him."

"I just wanted to ask about the tutoring session today." Katie clarified. Guess she'd have to ask him here.

Lash lifted his hand, gesturing to the mess. "Look at this, Katie. Do you think that there is going to be a session today? We have to clean this _all_ up." He replied. There was surely not going to be enough time for a session. And like hell he'd go to one if she offered to postpone it.

"Maybe I can help?" Katie asked.

"What?" Lash laughed. "You _really_ want to help us? _Why_ would you want to waste your time?"

Will rolled his eyes towards Lash and stared over at her. "Thank you for the offer, Katie but we have to do this together."

Speed was next to Katie in a flash. "Come on, Stronghold. If the little lady wants to help, let her." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "What did you want to do?" He asked her.

Warren's arms shot up in flames. "Hands off of her!"

"Oh Peace, do you _want_ to start another fight?" Speed mocked.

"Guys…" Katie interrupted. And when they turned to her, she continued talking. "Don't fight." She pleaded. "You're in enough trouble as it is."

Warren sighed and the flames died down. "She's right guys."

Lash took a deep breath and turned to Will. "How is this going to get done faster?" He asked, looking uninterested. That was his way of asking to hear about his plan. The other two can thank Katie for showing up because he'd possibly be in a corner working on his own.

Will was surprised when Lash asked but answered anyway. "I was thinking Speed should clean all the debris, it will go faster. You, Lash, should clean the burn marks and with your stretchiness, you would not miss any spots. Warren, you can burn or crush the broken tables with tools, since there will be no more use of them and I'll put the new ones in place."

They all nodded.

"Let's get this over with." Speed clapped once, grabbed a broom and sped off.

Xxx

Lash missed the tutoring session. Katie was expecting that. He had a reason. Her parents had told her to call when she was finished at school, even when she didn't have a session and when she had, they both came to get her. Katie found the change in routine weird. So after having a quiet dinner with her parents, she decided to ask the question that has been on her mind.

"Did something happen?" Katie asked them, taking a seat at the table after clearing it.

Sophie looked up from the dishes she was washing and looked over at her daughter. "What do you mean, sweetie?" She asked. She looked back at her dishes and continued to wash.

Katie took a deep breath. "Well, I have been always heading to school and to home on my own and now suddenly you need to drive me everywhere. Did something happen?" She wondered.

It was Sophie who took a deep breath. "Well-"

"Yes." James had shut the fridge door after placing the Tupperware filled with leftovers in it. He and Sophie were going to eat these for lunch tomorrow at lunch. "Something did happen."

Sophie placed the last wet dish to dry and turned the water off at the sink. She then dried her hands with a cloth that was hanging in the kitchen. She then joined her daughter at the table. "Katie…" She didn't know how she was going to say this.

James took a seat next to his wife and daughter. "Katie." He addressed her, getting her attention. He promised that he was going to start telling the truth and he was going to start now. "A super villain has broken out of the super villain prison." He started. Katie's eyes had widened but she didn't say anything.

James continued. "He is a crazy super villain that Steve had put away 15 years ago." He put his hand on hers. "We need you to be careful and to watch yourself." He said. "When you are with us and even when you are not with us." He told her. " _Especially_ when you're not with us." He added.

"Is he… _that_ dangerous?" Katie wondered, concerned. A crazy super villain? "Is he after us?" Were they in danger?

Sophie remembered the day that this supervillain killed her sister. And then remembered the more recent event of him hurting the civilians. "Yes. Yes he is." She replied with a soft tone. "Be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Katie nodded. "I will be careful."

"If you see him, you call Mr. Stronghold and get away from him. Luckily, you have the power of invisibility, so that should be easy." James told her. "Your barriers won't stop this psycho." He stated. "Unfortunately." He added. "Steve put him in jail once, he can do it again."

Katie nodded. "Yes, of course."

Sophie couldn't take it anymore and she hugged Katie. "Please please _please_ …be careful Caitlin."

Katie hugged her mother back. She was always going to be careful and now the fact that her mom used her real name made all this seem so serious. "Of course I will."

James went to join them for the hug. Nothing was going to happen to Katie. Or Sophie. Or himself. He was going to make sure of it.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, Katie met up with Lash after their first class together. He was the same as yesterday, quiet and keeping to himself. She wanted to ask about the next sessions scheduled during the week.

"How was cleaning up the cafeteria yesterday?" Katie asked.

"Good."

"Did it take long?"

"No."

"Oh well, that's good…and then what-"

"Katie, what do you want?" He interrupted. How long was she going to do this?

"Just wondering about the sessions."

"I'm not going to go to the sessions this week." He told her, calmly. And he hoped he wouldn't have to say it again.

"What why? Are you skipping? What happened to you wanting to get out of this school?" Katie reminded. "How are you going to do that if you don't pass the class?"

Lash took a deep breath. "No, I'm not going to the sessions." He told her again. He really didn't care about the rules, he didn't want to be here. He could explain to Principal Powers why.

"Lash, come on. How is this going to help you?"

Lash clenched his fist. Why was she always so persistent? It was as if she cared about his well-being. And why in hell should she? "I'm not going to go." He repeated, in an annoyed tone. How long was she going to keep this up?"

Katie knew that he made his decision and wasn't going to ask any further. "If something is troubling you, you can tell me."

Lash glared at her. "No, I won't. Because it's _none of your business!_ " He shouted.

Katie just nodded. "Alright." She wasn't going to pry any further.

Lash scoffed and walked off. _She finally got it._

Xxx

For the past three days, Lash acted the same. He was distant, quiet and keeping to himself. Katie had even noticed that he didn't talk much with Speed. He had skipped tutoring all week, Katie had known about that. What she didn't know was that Lash had gone to Principal Powers and told her why.

It was now after school on Friday and Katie called her mother to come pick her up. Luckily, she had little homework to do this weekend, having done most of it in the library.

Katie got home at the same time as James. Sophie dropped her off in front of the house and had gone back to work. She had a meeting and wouldn't be home until later that night.

James was carrying groceries into the house. "Dad! What's with all the groceries?" She asked, heading to the kitchen. She placed her school bag on the table and went to start to help him.

"We're having guests tonight!" James grinned, passing by her and getting the last bag before locking the door. He put the grocery bags on the floor and started to place the food where they needed to go.

"Who?" Katie asked, getting the groceries out of the bag.

"Charles!" James smiled. "I called him up a couple of days ago and invited him over to dinner _tonight_. It's going to feel nice to catch up. Your mother has a work thing so it's going to be you, myself, Charles and Laurence."

"Laurence?" Lash was coming? Katie could ask him what's wrong. "What are you making tonight?" She asked, opening the fridge and starting to put the food away.

"Pot roast with mashed potatoes and vegetables." James replied. "And a whole bunch of desserts!" He grinned.

"Oh, I'm excited now!" Katie grinned. "Do you need help in the kitchen?"

"No honey, get your homework done. That's more important. You can come down for 7:00." James gave her a thumbs up. "I got this covered. I like to teleport around the kitchen." He grinned. "I get things done way faster."

Katie nodded and ran upstairs. She went to complete the homework that she had left to do.

Xxx

"Laurence! Are you ready?"

Lash let out a sigh. "Coming!" He called out. He grabbed his cell phone and stuffed it in his pocket. He went downstairs and came to his father staring at him.

"Oh Laurence, you could have put effort." Charles commented. He was wearing a black suit with a blue dress shirt and gray tie. He adjusted his glasses.

Lash looked down at his black jeans, converse, and red dress shirt with a black tie. Then he looked back at his father. "Why? I don't even want to come to dinner. Why do I have to go?" He grabbed his leather jacket and put it on.

"Because you need to be around people after what happened. I don't want you to be alone." Charles explained and grabbed his car keys.

Lash growled. "Why can't you just cancel?"

"Because James was so excited on the phone." Charles explained. "I was talking to him on Monday and was really looking forward to tonight."

"It was a couple of days ago. Couldn't you have told him what happened?" Lash spat. "I'm sure he'd understand. Maybe he even knows."

"Laurence, _please_."

Lash scoffed. "Fine. But don't expect me to be having fun."

Xxx

Lash and Charles were greeted by James at the door almost immediately.

"Hey Charles!" James exclaimed, enveloping him in a hug. "How have you been? I'm glad you're here tonight." He wore a gray suit and a red dress shirt with no tie.

Charles hugged back. "It is nice to see you." He smiled.

James turned to Lash. "Laurence, nice to see you again." He held out his hand for Lash to shake.

Lash slowly lifted his hand for James to shake, expression neutral. "Likewise."

"Where are Katie and Sophie?" Charles asked. "I haven't seen Sophie in a long time. I would like to see her."

"Sophie has a work thing and Katie's just upstairs." James turned his head to the stairs. "Katie! The guests are here!" He called out. He then turned his head back to Charles. "And where is Molly?"

Lash tensed.

"She couldn't make it."

"Why is that?"

"Well-"

Before Charles could answer, Katie walked down the stairs and stopped when she saw Lash. "Lash…" She stared at him. "Nice to…see you." Her strawberry blonde hair was loose and in waves. She wore blue jeans, flats and a light pink peplum top. "And you too, Mr. Langford."

Charles just nodded. "Nice to see you as well."

Lash avoided her gaze. Was he really going to have to have dinner in her house?

"Now, let us head to the dining room!" James led the way.

Charles followed James.

"Lash, wait…I…" Katie started to say. She wanted to ask about what happened.

Lash brushed past Katie before she had the chance to continue.

Xxx

"Uhm…so…are you liking the food?" Katie asked.

Lash didn't answer. He was not in the mood to be eating. He would shift the food around his plate. He did not want to be rude but he wasn't hungry. He had hung his leather jacket on the chair he was sitting on. James offered to take it, but Lash politely declined.

James and Charles had been reminiscing about the past. They were too into their conversation to notice that their children were rarely talking.

"Lash, are you okay?"

Okay? Okay was an understatement. Lash looked over at his father. He was having fun talking to his high school friend while his son was sitting here wishing he was home.

"Lash?"

Lash looked over at Katie. Her expression just radiated with concern and worry. Why did she care about him? "Just leave me alone." That's what he wanted. He also wanted this stupid dinner to end. He noticed that both of their dads were finished with the food on their plates. Could they leave now?

Charles and James were suddenly laughing.

 _That's it_. Lash slammed his fork on the table and pushed his chair back. "Dad, can we go now?"

"Laurence!" Charles said in a warning tone. "You're being rude."

"I'm not being rude. You forced me to come here, remember?" Lash spat.

"Laurence, I think you should apologize to your father." James told him. He was not liking Laurence's tone of voice.

Katie watched as this happened. What was going on?

"Why should I?!" Lash retorted.

Charles sighed. "Laurence, I know you don't want to be here, but James and Katie invited us in their home."

Lash growled. "So it's okay what you're doing, huh?" He demanded. "You're here laughing and smiling with your old friend. Did you not forget what happened?!"

Katie blinked. What had happened?

James looked over at Charles. "Is everything okay?" Something clearly wasn't.

"Of course I didn't forget, son." Charles replied. "How could I forget?"

Lash slammed his fist on the table. "So _why_ are you here enjoying yourself _AFTER WHAT HAPPENED?!_ " He raised his voice at the last part. He stared them all down.

The whole room went silent and Lash stormed out. He grabbed his leather jacket, putting it on. He headed to the door, opened it and slammed it behind him.

"I'm sorry, James." Charles apologized for his son's behavior.

"It's alright, Charles. Go after him."

"No." Katie said quickly. "I'll go and see." She headed after him.

"I'm sure he'll be alright, Charles." James assured him. "He's in good hands."

"How do you know that, James?" Charles wondered.

"Because Katie is the type of girl to show kindness just to about anyone." James smiled.

Xxx

Lash wanted to get away from there. How dare his father have fun after what happened? He was so pissed off that he started walking towards his house. He just wanted to be home right now. He almost wished he had super speed.

"Lash!"

Lash turned around to see Katie heading towards him. He turned his head and kept walking. He increased his speed. Why was she here? Couldn't she just leave him _alone_?

"Where are you going?!" Katie asked him after she finally caught up to him.

"Home." Came his swift reply.

Katie kept up with him, matching his pace. "That's ridiculous! Your house is far from mine by walking!" She noticed that when they rode the bus to his house together. "It's a long way!"

"Doesn't matter." He kept walking, eyes focused in front of him, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"What happened back there?" Katie wondered.

"Nothing." God, could she just leave him _alone_?

"You just were so angry!"

" _Drop it_."

Katie sped up just enough so she was in front of him and she stopped him from continuing. "Lash, come on. You can tell me." There was a sudden breeze and Katie hugged herself. It was mid-November now and she didn't grab a jacket when she hurried after Lash.

Lash shoved her to the side and kept walking. "Leave me alone." He _knew_ he could tell her anything but this isn't something he wanted to share.

" _No_!" Katie simply said. "You were an ass at school and you skipped the tutoring that day. Then at school, you skipped the tutoring. And now, you were just so angry back there at my house! What is going on?! I want to help you!"

Lash ignored her and increased his pace. He could see his house in the distance. _Good._

But Katie wasn't giving up. "Lash! I want to help you! Tell me what's wrong!" She increased her pace. She reached and grabbed his elbow.

Lash stopped walking and stared over at her. Anger was etched on his face but he was biting his lip, fighting the urge to cry. "Leave me the hell _alone_ , Katie! Mind your business and _go back home_!" He ordered. He wanted her away from him. " _Why_ do you even care about me?!"

"Not if you're feeling like this!" Katie countered. "I am _genuinely_ worried about you!"

" _WELL DON'T BE_!"

"Lash!"

Lash couldn't take it anymore. She was driving him crazy! " _MY MOM IS IN THE HOSPITAL!_ " He shouted.

Silence encompassed the area. Lash was clenching his fist so hard that his knuckles were starting to turn white. Katie's hands flew to her mouth, shocked expression on her face.

"…I-I'm sorry…" Katie whispered, breaking the silence.

"There…I told you. Can you leave me alone now?" Lash said, in a soft tone.

"You shouldn't be alone at a time like this." Katie said, in a soft tone. "I'm here if you want to talk about it." She said, with an assuring smile. "If you want me to leave, I'll leave." She added.

Lash didn't know what it was. Her smile, her kindness or the fact that she actually cared enough about him to be here. She genuinely cared. He had pushed her away so many times but she wouldn't give up. He opened his heart to her. He let it all out. All those emotions he had kept inside in the past three days. He told her everything that happened and started crying. She didn't push him away but instead took him in her arms and rubbed his back gently. Lash put his arms around her. He didn't want to let go.

For what it felt like an eternity, it was just them.

Xxx

James and Charles were alone while Katie went after Lash. They sat in the kitchen in silence for what it felt like a while. But then James broke it.

"What happened with Molly?" James asked.

Charles took a deep breath. "She's in the hospital."

James' eyes widened. " _What_?"

Charles just nodded, frowning.

James' eyes softened and he placed a hand on Charles' shoulder. "When did this happen?" He wondered.

"Monday."

James' eyes widened again. " _Monday_?" _The same day that…_

Charles nodded. "She was hurt by that supervillain." He explained. "She was the one protecting the civilians." He wiped a tear that escaped.

James frowned. "Charles, you should have told me about what happened to Molly. I would have understood if you needed to cancel." James told his friend. "I would have set another date."

"I'm sorry, James. I felt bad. You were so happy on the phone." Charles told him.

"Next time, we'll have to be more honest with each other." James said.

"Of course." Charles nodded. Then he looked down at his hands. "I'm worried that he comes back and tries to hurt Laurence…or myself."

"Don't worry, Charles." James smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll make sure that doesn't happen."

Xxx

After Lash had calmed down and wiped his tears away, Katie and Lash were walking back home. Katie hugged herself and shivered. Lash acted quickly and draped his jacket over her shoulders. Katie smiled at the gesture. "Thank you."

Lash wiped at his eyes again with his sleeve, nodding.

"I-I'm sorry that happened to you." Lash had told Katie about what happened to his mom. About how she saved the civilians from getting attacked by that supervillain and that resulted in her going into a coma. "I mean, that you had to go through that. Now I know why you were so angry at my place."

Lash wiped his tears away. His face was still red from crying. "I would tell you its fine, but it's not." Then he stared over at her. "Thank you for…listening."

"Anytime."

Lash turned to her. "I'm sorry for what happened the other day too."

"It's-"

"Don't you _dare_ say it was okay." Lash warned.

"But it is." Katie ignored Lash's look. "You had just gone through-"

Lash interrupted her again. "It was _no_ reason for me to act like that though."

"You were feeling hurt, anger…its normal." Katie told him. Then she smiled warmly and grabbed his hand. "I understand that this is, of course, a heavy subject. And I'm honestly grateful that you told someone…told me. If you had kept it in longer, it would have blown up. I think you should tell your dad how you are feeling too."

Lash just nodded. He was surprised at her gesture, but didn't pull his hand back. She was right. He'd have to tell his father how he was feeling.

"I'm sorry to have hounded you, but I honestly do care, alright?" Katie smiled at him. "If you ever have anything to tell me, go right ahead. Okay?"

Instead of letting his hand fall loosely in Katie's grasp, Lash grasped her hand with his. He gave such a warm smile that it made Katie's heart flutter. "Okay."

Xxx

Lash and Katie finally entered the house and headed to the dining room to join their fathers. They were in deep conversation. Charles had been telling him about what happened to Molly. Katie took off Lash's jacket and hung it on the chair he was sitting on.

Charles noticed Lash's face was red. "Laurence, are you-"

Lash hugged his father. "I'm sorry, Dad."

Charles was relieved. "It's alright, son." He hugged his son.

Katie went to sit at her spot.

When they pulled away, Lash went to sit in his spot and finally began eating.

Charles looked over at Katie. "Thank you."

Katie smiled and nodded. "Anytime."

Xxx

Charles had asked Lash if he wanted to leave, but Lash had refused, saying that he felt better to have expressed his feelings. Lash had also told his father that he was going to talk to him about this as well. Lash was also okay with staying for dessert.

When everyone finished their dinner, James cleared the table by constantly teleporting back and forth from the kitchen to the dining room.

Katie laughed. "Dad, if you need help, I'd be happy to."

"It's alright, Katie. I like using my powers." James told her, grinning. He gave her a thumbs up and disappeared into the kitchen.

Charles rolled his eyes but grinned. "Show off."

Lash felt his cheeks redden when she laughed. Her face just lit up. He was glad she was with him in a time he needed someone most.

"What dessert are you guys up for?!" James asked. "I made a chocolate cake, apple pie, strawberry shortcake and blueberry cheesecake."

Charles blinked. "James, you didn't have to. Really." _James went all out, didn't he?_

"Oh my god, Dad!" Katie grinned. "Really?" She clasped her hands together. "How about _all_?!"

Lash smiled, despite himself. "Agreed." He was feeling a little better after expressing himself to Katie.

James brought all of them out and each person took what they wanted.

"So how did you guys become friends?" Katie asked, taking a bite of her blueberry cheesecake. She had a piece of each dessert on her plate.

"Charles was being bullied by some seniors and I showed them a thing or two." James explained.

Lash stopped eating and placed his fork on the table.

"He was being bullied for being a sidekick and I was like _'who cares if he is one_ ' and showed the bullies who was boss. I was actually friends with the bullies but then, seeing Charles being bullied, I was like _'hell no'_ and did something about it." James continued.

Lash couldn't look at Katie. He did the same thing to her. He bullied her. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

Charles nodded. "And we became fast friends."

Katie smiled. "Wow, that's nice."

"And then James moved away and I never heard from him again." Charles added, taking a sip of his tea.

James let out a sigh. "There is a valid reason for that."

"Alright, then _tell_ me. You just said we have to be more honest with each other, right?" Charles crossed his arms. He was eager to know. "I deserve to know, don't I?" He stared over at James. "We were close even after high school and when my son was born, I made you his godfather. You were there with Sophie at the hospital with Molly." He slammed his fist on the table, angry that this was all having to be remembered. Angry that he was having this conversation now. Angry that James suddenly cut him off. "So why is it that you didn't tell me anything about when Katie was born?!"

Katie and Lash stared at each other. One moment their fathers were happily reminiscing about their high school days and the next, Charles was angry and upset about James cutting him off. Katie had no idea that her father would do that.

Lash had no idea that James was his godfather. He was closer to Katie than he thought.

"Why James?!" Charles shouted. James was being silent and he wanted an answer. "I don't care if the kids are here, _tell me!"_

James slammed his hand on the table. " _BECAUSE KATIE ISN'T MY REAL DAUGHTER!_ " He shouted.

The whole table fell silent and both Langford's stared over at Katie. James avoided her gaze. He didn't want to see the expression on her face. This is not how he should have told her.

Katie was just shocked. "W-What?" She turned to James. "T-That's…not true, is it?" She couldn't believe that. Was it true? When James looked down at his unfinished dessert, Katie got her answer. "S-So…it's true, isn't it?" She let out a little laugh. "T-That's alright…" The tears in her eyes indicated that it, in fact, _wasn't_.

Lash stared over at Katie, frowning. He never saw her like this. He always saw her happy. And to see her upset…made him _upset._

"K-Katie, I can explain…" James frowned, standing up to head over to her.

" _Please_ …" Katie turned to James. She wasn't his daughter? Who was he to her? She wanted to know now. _Now_.

James sighed. He wished Sophie was here to help him with this talk. He always wished she'd be there when they told the truth to Katie.

Charles stood up. "Wait, before you have this talk, Laurence and I should leave. It would be rude to intrude on a conversation as private as this one."

Lash stared over at his dad. " _What_?" Then he stared over at Katie. She was looking down at her unfinished desserts. She had been so excited to eat them and now she wasn't even touching them. He knew _why_ but he _hated_ seeing her like that. He couldn't leave _now._

"Laurence, this is something that James and Katie should talk about on their own." Charles stood from his chair. "We should leave."

Lash let out a sigh and stood up as well. He was going to leave with his father. He grabbed his leather jacket and turned to James. "Thank you for having me, Mr. Grey. I'm sorry for how I acted."

James just nodded. "It's alright, Laurence. I understand. I'm just glad whatever Katie did calmed you down." He smiled a bit. "She must be a great friend." He held out his hand.

Lash didn't bother to correct him. He just shook James' hand.

"Thank you for coming, Charles." James said when Charles had his coat on.

"You're welcome, James." Charles took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for bringing that up."

"Don't worry, Charles. You deserve to know the truth and will in due time." James told him.

Charles smiled. "Of course, good night." He headed to the door, opening it and headed to the car.

Lash nodded at James and headed to the door as well. He took one more look at Katie before leaving the house.

Maybe coming tonight wasn't so bad after all.

Xxx

When the guests left, James began clearing the table. This time, he wasn't teleporting. There was silence in the air. When he was finished cleaning, he had went over to where Katie was sitting. She had not moved from her spot at the table.

"Katie, we need to talk." James started to say, taking a seat next to her.

Katie looked up at him. "Who are you? What are you to me?"

"James Grey. I'm your father." He replied. "That is the truth."

"But you just said-" Katie was confused.

"You are not my biological daughter." James explained. "Nor is Sophie your biological mother. But we signed the papers. We adopted you. We are your parents."

"But I-"

"You _do_ look a lot like her." James acknowledged. "And she is related to you."

"What is she to me?" Katie wondered.

"Your aunt. Your mother's younger sister." James told her. "I'm your uncle by marriage."

Katie just nodded. This was a lot of information to take in.

"Your mother passed away when you were around one year old and your father…" James cleared his throat. "…was unable to take care of you. Even though Steve and Josie are your godparents, we were going to take care of you. Steve and Josie had Will and he was an infant. With the scare of this supervillain and the possibility of him breaking out of prison, Steve and Josie felt like they couldn't protect and take care of two babies. We decided to become your parents and if anything were to happen to _us,_ Steve and Josie would take care of you."

Katie nodded. She stayed silent, wanting to hear more.

"After your mother passed away, Sophie and I took you in our custody and became your parents. Then, we moved away near where your grandparents lived."

"Why did you move away?"

"To protect you."

"From who?"

"The supervillain."

"The one who hurt Mrs. Langford?"

"Yes."

"Is he that dangerous?"

"He was the one who killed your mother, so yes."

" _What_?" Katie let out a gasp. " _He what_?! Did he kill my biological father too?"

 _Technically yes._ James thought. "Your biological father is _very_ much alive."

"Where is he? Can I meet him? Would the supervillain hurt him?"

"You are most certainly _not_ going to meet him!" James barked.

"Why?"

"Because your biological father _is_ the supervillain."

Katie's eyes widened. "… _What_?" Did she hear that right?

James nodded. "This is true."

"What?! _What_?!" Katie ran her hands through her hair. "He is my biological father?! I can't believe this…" She was on the verge of tears. This man was her father? She couldn't believe it! He had caused Mrs. Langford to go into a coma, hurt those civilians, trashed the area and killed her biological mother! "Is this true?!"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Katie." James told her. He truly meant it. "I didn't mean to tell you this late."

This was a lot for her to take in. If he had anything else to add, it'd have to wait. Katie wiped her tears away, pushed her chair back and made her way to her room, slamming the door behind her.

James frowned. He still had so much more to tell her.

It was at that moment when Sophie entered the house. She could hear sobbing coming from Katie's room. She headed to the kitchen, looking for her husband. "James?" She noticed that he was alone. "Where are-"

"I told her." James said. "I told her who we really are, told her who her actual parents are and what happened to them."

"James! I thought we were going to tell her together!"

"I'm sorry." James let out a sigh. "There is much more that she doesn't know. So you are going to be there with me when we tell her."

Sophie nodded. "Of course, I will be there. What is left to say?"

"Our reason for moving away and then coming back and probably what happened to her father that he has become what he is now."

"And about her parents. Who they were and all that."

James looked in the direction that Katie left. "I'm going to give her some time though. She heard a lot of information and I don't want her to get overwhelmed with new information."

"We have to tell her soon, honey." Sophie cupped his cheek.

"Of course, we will." James placed a hand on hers. "She will know everything."


End file.
